Something About Family
by Eraon
Summary: Severus Snape and his son survive an attack four years after the fall of the dark lord which killed his wife and infant daughter. Years later a girl comes to Hogwarts who has snape questioning himself and history. AU Snape's Long Lost Daughter.
1. Beginnings

The dark haired young boy made his way towards the dungeons, his robes whipped around his rapidly pumping legs, and there was a hint of a familiar sweep to his gait. The heavy summer air was completely masked by the chilly dungeons, and the stillness that accompanied it would be disconcerting to most people, but it either did nothing to accost the boy or he had simply grown used to it. Hogwarts castle was very quiet with its lack of activity in the summer, and it was usually by the third week of summer that all of the students without homes or families were placed with a family for the summer, and as such everyone had been placed. The young boy, about thirteen years old made his way down the stairs, his gate quickened as he neared his destination. He saw the large portrait he was seeking come into view, and he broke into a sprint.

"Elias Prince," he gasped, and shot through the open portal. Dark eyes met his blue ones, and the dark haired man dropped the potions ingredients he had been holding, and the boy rant to the man. The man grabbed the boy in his arms, and pulled him tightly to his chest. He kissed his son's head, brushing the boy's hair back, a few times to look at his face properly, drinking in his only son's features.

"Alexander."

"Dad… is it true? The rumors at Durmstrang…? And, they're getting so serious with the Dark Arts there. They killed a muggle..." he whispered, looking up at the tired visage of his father.

"Nothing has happened as of yet my boy… but I'm taking you out of Durmstrang. You're coming here. It is safer…"

"So it's bad outside as well?"

"Bad enough." Severus Snape hugged his only son once more, thankful that he had at least one of his children, and his only tangible link to what could have been.

**Three Months Later…**

"A witch." A small girl said with a quietly skeptical tone. She stared at her reflection in the small mirror in the children's home, trying to decide if the person staring back at her was really all that different after all. Having spent her summer reading all of her first year tattered textbooks, Emily Arden was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation. Of course it explained so much now, looking back on all of the things that had happened growing up in the children's home, from things appearing, objects moving and just bits and bobs of different oddities that ultimately kept Emily from finding a permanent home with a family. She had been an infant when she ended up at the orphanage in Brighton, unceremoniously dropped off without any record of any sort. She simply couldn't remember anything from before that time and because of her "oddities" she never lasted very long with a family, especially when strange things would happen.

She found herself being released into the care of a school official, she wasn't sure what measures had been taken for her to be released from the care of the system, but Emily gathered her courage and followed the young man dressed in a suit in the oddest shade of moss green out the front door.

"Come along, come along, the train leaves in twenty minutes from Kings Cross." He spoke in a busy voice, he never really made eye contact with Emily and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sir, the train ride to London is at least an hour from Brighton. " She spoke, following the man around the corner into a fairly quiet alley.

"We are not taking the train, obviously." He said in a drawling tone as he pulled out an old tin can. He held it out to Emily and she stared at the proffered trinket then looked back to the man who had a very expectant look on his face.

"Well go on then, make sure you're touching it!" he pressed, she quickly put her hand up to grasp the tin can and with a horrible yank, she found herself standing on a platform swarming with people, not to mention a tossed about stomach and a reeling shock.

"This way, I don't have all day!" the man snapped as Emily stumbled forward. She barely had time to process what had actually happened as she watched the man stride through the throngs of people.

"Your trunks have already been loaded onto the train, here is your ticket, find a compartment because the train leaves soon. Goodday." And with a massive bang! Emily found herself quite alone on a swarming platform of people, owls trunks and students saying their goodbyes. Emily looked down at her ticket and saw she was indeed on platform 9 ¾ as the ticket instructed, and she observed her surroundings once more, watching parents hug children, tearful goodbyes and words of advice being passed. Emily allowed herself to steal a few moments watching the other children – her classmates- and then she made her way onto the train. She stepped onto the train and she saw that many of the compartments were claimed in some way or another, and she found one that was seemingly empty. She pulled the door aside and her blue eyes met a set of green ones.

"Hello… is there any room… here?" She enquired to the boy who was a bit older than her, she observed a scar on his forehead, and rounded glasses that he pushed up his nose to look at her with.

"Oh, err, well, the others have just stepped out for a moment, but we can make room." He said amicably enough, they held their gaze for a moment before Emily replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure there's room elsewhere." She said, and quickly she left, moving on to find a place for the long ride.

After having ended up in a compartment with an older girl from a house called "hufflepuff" and a similarly quiet boy from the same house, Emily quietly watched the countryside pass. She looked down at her uniform, and her obviously used and graying robes hung fairly large on her frame. The ministry worker who had taken her shopping for her school things had a very tight budget. Orphans were funded by the ministry with only just enough to get what was needed and no more. Her wand had turned out to be an extremely rare and expensive wood with an exceptionally rare core—phoenix heartstring, which meant the already exceptionally tight budget was cut back that much further. Emily forced herself to ignore such things and she looked out the window to allow time to pass, and wished it to pass even quicker so she might finally see her new home.

xXxXx

Severus Snape stood in the headmaster's office, his arms folded tightly against his torso and he watched as the oversized musty old hat was placed on his son's brushed back hair. He saw the boy's chest catch with a start and the potions master was quite surprised at his own anxiousness at watching his son's sorting. It was a few short moments later that the musty had declared its decision with a thunderous tone much to loud for the small office, but more suiting to the large expanse of the great hall.

"Ravenclaw!" it bellowed and Severus felt a strange mix of pleasure, relief, and the ever so smallest touch of disappointment that his only had was not in his own house.

"Very noble, a house for the strong of intellect" The headmaster spoke as the young boy looked back at him. "We will send your things up to the other fourth year dorms, and you may join the students at the feast this evening, Mr. Snape." He smiled at the young boy, and he could see the young man's blush at being addressed by a more formal title.

"Thank you, Uncle Albus…. Umm headmaster" he said, smiling back at the old man. The dark brooding man in the corner came forward and placed his hand on his boy's shoulder.

"I'm very proud that you are in Ravenclaw, you are going to do so well." He said giving him a gentle squeeze. The rest of the day was a quiet affair, general preparations had been done, and there was a distinctive crackle in the air that signaled that the castle had restored itself and was waiting on it's charges with extra enthusiasm, and it was as the footsteps of hundreds of feet could be heard that Severus made his way to the great hall, watching his son, now dressed in Ravenclaw Blue, head off to the middle table to join his classmates.

Severus took his place up at the head table and watched as the nervous group of first years made the long promenade down the isle to the front of the rooms. This year, he had calculated, _she_ would have been here. He couldn't help but imagine himself in a different time and place. His eyes scanned the group of children and he picked out four girls with truly black hair. He allowed his eyes to wonder over each of them, lingering a bit to long on the last, a particularly small girl, much smaller than the rest. Then Severus Snape forced himself to forget any connection to any emotions, he schooled his face into a sneer of indifference and he listened to see who would be the newest charges of his house.


	2. Sorting

"Arden, Emily!" Emily's racing heart didn't slow down as she made her way up to be sorted into her house. She ignored the hundreds of eyes following her up to the rather tall bench that was presented before her. Quickly she did her best to free her hands from the layers of her robes and a low chuckle rang throughout the room as she grabbed the back of the stool to pull her small frame up. Unlike the other children who were more able to manage, Emily was simply too small.

"_Hello hello… a interesting case I see. A Slytherin by your family's birth right, the pure blood that you are… but no, a good mind, a great mind in fact, Ravenclaw would suit you well, as it did your brother, but your cunning has been surppressed far too much, and you're brave, but you might need a that push… I think I know what to do with you…GRYFFINDOR!" _Had Emily been fully listening she would have heard which house she had been placed, but she had completely stopped listening upon hearing what the hat had said. A brother? In Ravenclaw?

"Miss Arden, you may take your seat." The strict witch said, looking down at the small child.

"Umm… which…house?" She asked, looking up at the woman.

"Gryffindor… to the table cheering" She said. The little girl nodded, and quickly made her way to the welcome of the other students. Her long black hair was down to her waist and a bit unruly from her travels. Her blue eyes were wide, in shock and for the rest of the sorting; she kept her eyes on her lap. This did not go unnoticed by the headmaster sitting at the head table. He watched the young and newly sorted Gryffindor as her mind filled with turmoil. She acknowledged the people around her, but he could see that she did not enjoy the mindless ease that accompanied the welcoming feast.

At the conclusion of the evening, the students were led up to the common room. From there most of the first years dispersed themselves up to the dorms, and a few sat around on the floor by the overstuffed chairs at the fire. Many of the older students were in an animated conversation about their summers and various other things.

"Oye, did you hear that there's a new kid in Ravenclaw? From Durmstrang!"

"Dumrstang academy in Bulgaria?"

"Yeah, they study dark arts I hear, I bet the new kid knows all about them, I reckon he should be in Slytherin, not Ravelclaw."

"How would you know, Ronald, have you met him?"

"No! But it's obvious, Hermione."

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge people, I'm sure he's quite normal." The busy haired girl spoke.

"Well, he's in Ravenclaw, but I heard they do some pretty wild stuff there in Bulgaria, and the headmaster doesn't stop it."

The conversation continued and Emily thought back to the Ravenclaw house. She remembered what everyone had told her about the different houses and she was really quite curious to see what was so bad about Slytherin. She looked up as a boy with green eyes was regarding her. Emily stared at him for a moment, then she quietly left and retired for the evening.

Xxx

"Father?" Severus looked up to see his son donning his blue trimmed robes.

"How was your reception this evening?" he asked his son, as he sat down at his office chair. A tea service appeared before the two wizards.

"Somewhat mixed. They seemed almost afraid because of durmstrang's reputation… but it was otherwise relatively normal I suppose. There were mostly interested in hearing about Durmstrang itself."

"Good. You do remember what we discussed about my general… demeanor?"

"Yes, I understand… Father, what do I do about…"

"For now the death eater children have very little to report home about. Keep yourself neutral, and being in Ravenclaw, makes it much more difficult for anyone to consider our connection.

"Yes, of course. Although I do wonder what the others will say when they arrive."

"Yes, simply keep with the story, and I cannot complain if it means I get to see my boy." Severus said with a smirk, and his son blushed a bit as he set down his tea.

"Here's a note to allow you to return to your common room. Do not start the year off with a detention." Snape said as he handed his boy a piece of parchment. He looked into the boy's bright blue eyes and he could see his beloved Sarah for a moment, before he gave his child a squeeze and sent him on his way.

Severus sat again for a moment and considered all that had happened for the summer. It was a mixed move bringing his son here. The stirrings of the dark lord meant the death eater children at Durmstrang had begun to advance their dark arts study. It was addictive he knew, and upon hearing about the strides the students were taking, Severus knew he needed to remove his son from such influences. Dumbledore did not turn a blind eye on Dark Arts study as Karkaroff did at his school. And even with the jepoardy of exposing the existence of his son by their proximity, it was crucial that he kept his boy close. The last thing Severus Snape needed was for the ranks of the death eaters to be aware that he had a son, and a son that he had no intention of allowing anywhere near the dark arts. He stared down at his class register for the fourth year Ravenclaw class and he saw his Sons's name listed as Alexander Prince. His son attended durmstrang under the false surname for protection, but now Snape's only fear was that someone would put the pieces together. He would die before he let anything happen to the only child he had left.


	3. Meeting

In the morning Emily made her way to breakfast wearing her house colors, she was quite fond of the warm scarlet and gold and it was an amazing offset from the horrible drab dirty walls at the city homes and orphanages. Her first few classes proved to be so interesting that her homework was completed well before lunch.

Her natural bookish nature had led her to read her textbooks well before the start of term, and now Emily found herself packing up her bag and preparing to head to her next class, already mulling over questions she had about the material.

"Miss Arden, at some point during the week, I would like to have a meeting with you regarding your adjustments." Professor McGonagall called. The girl looked up at the strict woman and wondered why the deputy headmistress could possibly be calling on her.

"Yes, Professor." She said as she ran out the door. Her next class was Potions, and Emily panicked realizing that she was late. She bolted down towards the dungeons, running as fast as she could, the portraits in the deserted hallways yelling in protest in her wake. She made her way down the many stairs to the dungeons as fast as she could, and as she reached the last few steps; her overly large robes caught about her ankles and propelled her onto her stomach on the stone floor. Her things scattered about the floor and she had the wind knocked out of her. To her horror, heavy footsteps came to a halt at the line of her vision.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for behavior unbecoming of a student." A voice hissed. Emily's chest spammed a few more times before she was able to allow a loud gasp and felt the sweet air flow into her lungs. She pushed herself up onto her knees and she looked up at the heavy black boots before her. Her eyes slowly looked up the form before her and saw a man looking down his large nose, scrutinizing her with emotionless black eyes.

"Sorry sir." She said, quickly trying to gather her scattered bag. With a wave of is wand; everything flew back into the bag and flew up into his hand. Emily pushed herself up to her feet and looked up at the tall man, she could feel her shoulders shirk in fear, but she took a breath, and squared herself to the man.

"Miss Arden, is it? I suggest you get into the classroom immediately." He spoke. Emily felt her blood run cold and she stared at the man, a cool horror ran through her, and she nodded, swallowing tears that threatened to expose themselves.

The man nodded his head towards the potions classroom and Emily quickly ran into the classroom and saw the only seat left was the one at the very front closest to his desk. Not a moment later the great oak door to the dungeon slammed with a bang behind him as he entered.

The rest of class Emily nursed her brushed elbows, and her tender ribs. While the professor had mended her things, her ink had still spilled and she found that her already used potions book was neatly saturated through many of the pages. Page three hundred and twenty four was half blotted out. The pages were frail and were cracking from the age of the paper, and they were now stuck together. Emily could feel a rush of anger and frustration well in her and she felt like crying.

"Miss Arden!" Emily's head snapped up and she looked towards the dark man.

"And what can essence of dittany be used for?"

"Healing sir."

"Elaborate"

"Cretan Dittany, or False Dittany is a flowering plant that in it's non-magical state can act as an organic infection combatant, and when harvested by magical means will help stanch bleeding and promote skin growth to ultimately prevent skin infection."

"Hmm, it seems we have _another_ Gryffindor know-it-all" He sneered down at the girl. Emily's cheeks flared and she heard snickers come from around the room.

The rest of class was spent preparing ingredients they would be using in a potion the next day. Emily's overly long sleeves kept getting in her way, and every time she went to chop a slug liver the graying sleeves that simply refused to stay out of the way would cover her hands.

"Miss Arden, perhaps properly fitting attire would be appropriate, or do you simply find yourself ignorant of common sense when selecting robes?" The professor asked scathingly. Emily remained silent and looked down at her saturated sleeves, trying to roll them up, and as they came up they knocked her potions text from the table and splattered the chopped bits of finely cut slug everywhere.

With a wave of the professor's wand, her neatly chopped slug livers were gone, and the mess that had also ensued was banished with the bits on her robes.

"You can make another attempt at today's lesson tonight in detention. 8pm." He spat, walking out of the way. At the conclusion of class, Emily gathered her things and bolted from the classroom. She wouldn't cry, she refused. She was used to strict and brash people, but this man was in a league of his own. As she walked she reminded herself that she would rather be right there, learning magic than anywhere else in the world.

The rest of her classes seemed to be much more gentle than before. The word had spread within the first years that a Gryffindor had received detention on the first day with snape. With the word rapidly making its way through the school, Emily decided to hide away in a back corner of the library to work through her homework for the evening classes. As she went back to her ink soaked potions text, Emily let out a loud sigh and rested her head on the table. She put her head on her arm as she lifted the cover of the crusty stained book.

"Err… would you mind if I sat here?" A voice asked. Emily looked up, straightened and quickly wiped her face clear of her welling tears and stared at the boy.

"No, of course" She said, making room for the boy who sat down, pulling out his fresh texts.

"Rough day?" He asked. Emily looked at the Ravenclaw boy, and she could feel a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"Yeah." She squeaked out, straightening herself to begin her potions essay.

"Well, it's my first day as well, and I was late to most of my classes, so I think it can only get better from here." He said. Emily looked up, a bit confused.

"You're not a first year though."

"No, I transferred here from Durmstrang." Emily was strangely comforted by the fact that at least this boy could relate in some way.

"I'm Emily." She said, extending her hand to the boy.

"Alex" he said as he grasped her smaller hand and the moment their hands touched a low current of energy transpired between them, and they immediately pulled their hands back. They stared at each other with furrowed eyebrows for a moment.

"What was…"?

"I don't know... static?" He responded. Emily rubbed her hand a bit and looked up at the clock when it started to chime.

"Oh no!" She gasped, scrambling for her books.

"What? Is everything okay?" The boy asked, a panicked look coming to his eye.

"I-I'm late, for detention."

"Oh, well, good luck. It was nice meeting you." The boy said. Emily stared up at the boy once more, feeling something familiar about him, but she heard the clock chime one last time, and she gave him a short smile before she bolted off towards the dungeons.


	4. Detention

Emily sprinted as fast as she could down to the dungeons and she quietly opened the large chamber door, and it let out a loud creak, making any hope of a graceful entrance a joke.

"SIT." A voice commanded. Emily felt her face blanch as she made eye contact with the feared potions master. She quickly walked to long table and sat down.

"It seems, Miss Arden, that you need not only an additional lesson in tidiness, but also in TIME MANAGEMENT." He snapped. Emily felt herself flinch as she stood before him. She looked up into the man's eyes and she saw a range of emotions roll through his features. There was a moment, perhaps surprise? Something she couldn't identify.

"Get out your potions text, page three hundred and twenty four." He said quietly. Emily quickly pulled out her crusty and ink stained text book out, as well as slug livers and her various kit to prepare her ingredients.

"You will begin by completing the assignment you failed to do today, and then you will be writing lines." He spoke.

"Yes, Sir." She took time to roll up her sleeves and tie them with short knots to keep them out of her way. Emily cracked open the textbook, and the ink had bled so much by this time that it rendered most of the text unreadable.

"What, pray tell, is that abomination?" Emily looked down embarrassed; them back up to meet the professor's gaze.

"My potions texts, sir." Snape picked up the book and flipped through it.

"I assume you're a ward of the ministry?" He asked in a strained voice. Emily nodded in response. Only his eyes lifted from the inspection of the text and he regarded her. "Well, it seems that the ministry still doesn't deem basic student needs to be a viable expenditure." Emily watched as the professor set flame to the book and threw it in the trash. He went over to a cupboard and pulled out a shiny volume, which he placed in front of her.

"From Hogwarts." He said. Emily stared in shock. Wasn't this detention?

"Thank you sir!" She gasped quietly. The man regarded her, and then sat down at his desk. She quickly made work of her potions ingredients, and the professor only gave a raised eyebrow of approval. She was sent lines for the rest of the evening, which simply consisted of "_I will be conscious of time."_

Severus Snape stared down at the child, and it was every so often that a flash of her eyes reminded him of his son. His son had those same eyes and it was somewhat disconcerting seeing them on another child. Severus immediately notes the child was a ward of the ministry. Even if Severus hadn't been informed of such, he would have had no problem seeing as the ministry spent barely enough to clothe the child. Her robes were two or three sizes too big and were graying. Her texts were all used, and used more than once from the look of the crusty book Severus had taken from the child.

He watched her read her text so vehemently that her small nose was nearly touching the page, not unlike he did as a child. His internal clock chimed and he cleared his throat.

"You are dismissed. Curfew is in ten minutes; I suggest you make your way back to your common room. And do NOT be late" he told the girl. He watched her quickly scramble to do as he beckoned and he watched silently as she bolted quickly from the room. He went back to his lesson plans for the next day, pushing the small Gryffindor from his thoughts.

At the end of her morning Transfiguration class, Emily went up to her head of house, wringing her hands nervously.

"Can I help you, Miss Arden?"

"Err… yes, professor, could, would it be possible for me to meet with the headmaster?" She asked, and she watched the older woman's eyes as they combed over her face for a moment.

"The headmaster is a busy man, perhaps I can help?" She asked. Emily looked around, seeing the rest of the class disperse.

"Well… it's about what the sorting hat said…it said I had a brother… well, it didn't just tell me I had a brother, I mean, it was deciding on a house, and it said I might be suited to Ravenclaw like my brother, but I don't have a brother… well, I guess I could, but I've never known about him…" Emily was halted as the strict woman put her hand up stopping her.

"I do believe you are right in considering this issue being taken up with the headmaster. I will inform him of what you've spoken to me of, and he will send you an owl with a time to report to his office."

"Thank you, Professor." Emily ran off to her next class, a mixture of emotions swirling throughout her.

XxXxXx

Alexander Snape watched as the particularly small Gryffindor girl he had met the day before leave the potions classroom during the afternoon classes. He met her eyes for a moment and he regarded her with a short smile. She looked at him, a caution in her eyes, but she returned the smile and then made her way out of sight. There was something oddly familiar about the girl, he felt like he knew her. He wouldn't lie, she looked slightly ridiculous running around in robes that were far too large for her, but he wouldn't judge her based on her circumstances.

Alex entered the potions classroom and then went back through to his Father's private office. "Rembrandt" he spoke and watched as the large portrait of an old painter staring at a canvas swung open. He entered their private chambers, where a room had been added for him. Of course they had Snape manor, but so much time was spent at the castle, that Alex had his own room from the time he was small.

"Alexander." Severus said smiling.

"Hi father…" He said, with a grim face.

"Has something happened? He asked observing his son's face.

"Well, nothing too serious… a few students commented that I remind them of you."

"I see."

"It just worries me a bit… things aren't going to be as simple anymore, are they?" Alex asked. He looked at the visage of his father who was staring down into his tea.

"No, I suppose it won't be."

"Dad, will you, tell me about my mother and sister again?" Alex watched his father's eyes dart up to him.

"Why now of all times?"

"No reason…"

"Well...Your mother, Sarah… she was a beautiful woman." He said, going over to the mantel and pulling down the charmed picture. To any onlooker it was a portrait of Eileen Prince, Severus's mother, but to the two wizards they saw a woman with long brown hair, and bright blue eyes with a younger version of the dark man in the room. There were two small children, a little girl with wisps of black hair and bright blue eyes, barely a month old, and a boy of three, his silky black hair and piercing blue eyes shining with happiness as the family looked to each other in the frame.

"Why did they attack?"

"Remember what I told you about the your ability to see the threads?"

"Yes! What are they?" Severus looked to his son and a part of him wanted to shield him from the knowledge, but he looked at his son and he saw him as no longer a boy, but the beginning of a young man.

"Alexander…"

"Father! Please, I know the story, but you still won't tell me what it was about us! I'm old enough to know." He pressed.

"Alexander, you know that they were servants of the dark lord, they wanted to use you, and your sister to bring him back. When they attacked, your mother died defending you and your sister, but she died as well."

"But how could we possibly be able to bring the dark lord back?" Alex asked.

"It is knowledge that you do not need to be burdened with. Right now"

"FATHER! That isn't possibly fair! I think at fourteen I should have a right to know why half of my family was killed."

"I know, and I cannot tell you for your own protection." Severus watched as his son stormed off down the hallway to his small room. Some of his belongings had been moved to his dormitory, but the majority of them remained in the dungeons. Severus looked down at the family of four and he closed his eyes, trying to remember those short happy months, trying to imagine what it would have been like to have his wife and daughter in his life all these years.


	5. Talking

"Good evening miss Arden, lemon drop?" The headmaster asked, and Emily looked to the large bowl of sweets but she declined politely. Dumbledore looked at the girl with narrow shoulders, her long black hair and pale visage gave her something of an ethereal look. Her bright blue eyes had a lot more depth than most eleven year olds. Emily had been summoned to the headmaster's office, and throughout the entire day she had been looking forward to the event, with all the questions burning in her mind, she couldn't help feel the need for answers. But now that she found herself sitting before the austere man, she suddenly found her nerves on the fray.

"And how have you found your day today, Miss Arden? Adjusting to the Wizarding world?" He asked politely. The girl cast a nervous glance sideways, then looked back to him.

"It has been fascinating." She said in a quiet voice.

"Does anything seem to be bothering you?" he enquired. She looked up to his face, her eyes widened for a moment, and then she looked back down to her lap wringing her hands.

"Well… the sorting hat…" She whispered. The old man before her inclined his head, his face turning very serious. His half moon glasses were on the edge of his nose, and Emily could feel a rush of heat to her face at being under the scrutiny of the headmaster.

"Yes my dear, professor McGonigal has informed of your situation. I have in fact tried to consult with the hat, but it remains dormant for the year, as it always has." Emily could feel herself let down and yet tense at the same time.

"But, was it right? I mean… could it be true?" Emily asked.

"Which parts, my dear."

"Any of it. Family, that's alive." She whispered, her voice, which had risen in such excitement suddenly faltered.

"The sorting hat is a mysterious bit of magic. While it has unknown knowledge, in my tenure at this school I've never heard of an incident as to the hat lying to a student." He said. Emily could feel her heart sputter in her chest.

"Sir… it said my family was pureblood, and something about being slytherin by birth right. What does that mean?" Emily watched the old man's eyebrows suddenly arch and his face grew very sharp.

"Slytherin by birth right…. Would quite simply mean that your ancestors would, for the majority, have been slytherin. Pureblood, or as I prefer to say full blood, means you have two magical parents."

"Then why was I in a muggle orphanage?" The girl asked, her voice growing with emotion.

"A good question and I think you should not judge things too quickly, my dear. I will do some investigating on your behalf. At the very least, do not let it plague you ill with worry." He said as gently as he could. She could feel her heart racing and a strange sense came over her at the rush of emotion. As she stared at the headmaster she saw something begin to flicker on his edge, it was a flash, but it was a white light of some sort. Emily shook it off, and stood quickly to leave.

"Yes sir."

XXX

Severus sat down heavily in his chair. He stared at the wall for a moment, feeling his chest constrict and finally with a roar he slammed his fish onto the table. The small Gryffindor was nearly too much for him to handle. The child was well behaved enough in class, and her potions work was exemplary, but she was all too fitting with his lost child, Hazel. Severus could remember the funerals, watching his wife and daughter's casket lowered into the ground, feeling the happiness he had worked so hard to build torn away from him. Looking down at a son whom he would have to protect.

Severus found himself a tumbler and some firewhisky and took a large shot to calm his nerves. The dark mark had been aching, and it made Severus nervous. He knew something was going on, and whatever it was, he needed to be watching over Harry Potter, but more importantly keeping his child close, not being distracted by some chit that reminded him of his murdered daughter. The girl could so easily be her, the resemblances were outrageous, and Severus found himself staring at the child every time he saw her. Had he not buried his child himself, he would have wondered…

He shook himself from his thoughts and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Ascending the turning stairs, he let himself in without knocking and sat himself down in the chair. He looked up at the headmaster who was gazing at him.

"Rough day, Severus?" he asked. He rubbed his temples for a moment and arched one of his fine eyebrows at the purple-clad man.

"Nothing too far off from the ordinary, Albus."

"Wonderful. I wanted to speak to you about Alexander." At hearing his Son's name, Severus perked up, straightening in his chair.

"Is everything okay, headmaster?"

"Yes, of course, and you might find this reasonably interesting, but Alexander and Mr. Potter and Weasley seemed to have developed a rather good comradery."

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?"

"Indeed. Their fascination for Defence Against the Dark Arts seems to particularly draw Harry and Alexander into a friendship."

"How dreadfully ironic." Severus sneered. He couldn't help worry for his son. Association with Potter would mean that the boy could end up on the Dark Lord's radar.

"Severus, because of Alexander's ability, you understand my particular worry?" Severus snape stared uncomfortably at the man. Alex's ability was a Snape family trait that hadn't been seen in nearly twelve generations. It had manifested itself in Snape's two children.

"As much as I loathe to say it, Severus, perhaps this situation is what we might want."

"Advocating Alex and Harry is one thing, pulling him into this war on behalf of the order is another, Albus, and if something went wrong…"

"If Alex is firm in his beliefs, I see no reason to worry."

"Albus, my boy is _good_ and nothing short of it. You know I joined lucius out of anger, but Sarah…" His voice caught at the mention of his wife. "She helped me, I only joined the dark lord to protect my family. If I hadn't all four of us would absolutely be dead and at least good came from my being a spy."

"Yes and yes, Severus. Your mark, has it been hurting lately?" The headmaster said, changing the topic. They did not need a heated argument at the moment.

"Enough. Something is stirring, and he strong enough to send out the burn, reminding us." Severus stood staring in thought for a moment, before nodding to the headmaster. He turned to leave when the old man stopped him.

"Oh, Severus, I had a very curious meeting today."

"And what would that be?" he asked, his visage was tired and Severus wanted to return to his quarters.

"A young Gryffindor, Miss Emily Arden came to me today with worries of a peculiar nature" Severus's glare hardened considerably, and the animosity could be felt throughout the room.

"She said the hat told her she was of a Slytheirn right pureblood family… and she had a brother. Quite curious, don't you think?"

"No, it's not, Albus, I buried my daughter. I held her in my arms, murdered. That chit is probably the cast off remains of a tyrst between two unwed deatheaters, and she serves to remind me every single day of what I've lost. Goodnight headmaster." Severus slammed the door feeling his heart race. How DARE the headmaster bring up such painful memories? He strode down the hallway, his mind ablaze until he came past the library. He watched two larger slytherin's accosting the small Gryffindor in question.

"Nice robes street rat."

"I'm not a street rat."

"Well, you obviously are if no one wants you. The ministry can barely be bothered to spend a sickle on you. It's a waste of ministry funds if you ask me." The two slytherin boys sneered at the girl. He watched as the girl's eyes narrowed at the boys.

"Well at least I'm not so desperate for attention I have to pick on people! Aren't you big and strong? Congratulations, you've successfully bested a _girl_ half your size. Won't your _parents _be proud of their big strong boy?" She snapped at the them. She then turned on her heel and strode down the hallway, her robes billowing in her wake, and the two sltytherin boys were left in something of a daze.


	6. Hogsmead

A few weeks had passed and Emily had been so caught up in school and the goings on that so much time had flown by. The headmaster had announced the Triwizard tournament, and Emily had sat in silence with the rest of the school when Harry Potter had been called as the fourth champion. She had read up on Harry Potter and discovered his story. She had felt something of an affinity for him based on their similar tumultuous pasts and Emily found herself wanting more and more to stand up against the dark. However she did have her own qualms, it said that Lord Voldemort had been a Slytherin, and her family was Slytherin. Did that mean she was bad? She and Harry Potter were on something of a first name basis, something founded primarily on proximity but nurtured by similarity.

The hall was dismissed and she made her way back to the common room. The throngs of people were swirling around and Emily felt her small frame pushed from behind and she found herself thrown forward into a cape of fur as opposed to the silky black Hogwarts robes. The boy before her was propelled forward and Emily landed on her hands and knees. She looked up as the figure whirled around staring at her.

"How DARE 'ou shof me!" The tall boy snarled at her. Emily felt her brow harden to stand up for herself, but she couldn't help but feel panic run through her system. This boy was much larger than her.

"Bolden, leave her alone!" A voice snapped. Emily looked up seeing a familiar face walk towards them. Alexander Prince helped her up and he put himself between him and the tall boy.

"Dat…" he motioned to Emily "…is yours?" He asked.

"Yes, she is with me." Alex said in a cool crisp voice. His face was schooled into a look of calm disinterest, but his eyes were sharp and alert.

"So it es true? You haf left Durmstrang?"

"I now attend Hogwarts yes, but you know transfer was for family reasons and therefore out of my control." He said. Emily could feel Alex's hand on her shoulder and she certainly sensed that the layers to the current confrontation were something much deeper than she had thought. A few people had paused to watch the standoff but nothing had really happened so the crowd generally remained oblivious to the exchange. The heavy moment of contemplation on the boy's face was drawn out as he eyed the two.

"It is shame zat you haf left, our quidditch team es down a seekar." He said and Emily could feel the tension in Alex's body diffuse. The boy, bolden reached out a hand and Alex shook it once in affirmation, and then the group of Durmstrang students departed. Alex kept his hand on Emily's shoulder and led her through the halls. As they neared the Gryffindor tower he turned to her.

"Alex… thank you!" Emily said looking up to the boy. He searched her face for a moment.

"You're welcome. They won't bother you now, just be careful? I don't think they would ever hurt other students, but it doesn't mean that they're capable." He said.

"You were friends with them at Durmstrang?" Emily asked. Alex looked around for a moment before answering.

"Durmstrangs reputation for the Dark Arts is not far off. There is a certain... social system that the student body abides by." He said. Emily understood. Suddenly Emily saw what looked like a long white hair that was handing off of his sleeve. She reached forward to pluck it, but it disappeared. Alex looked down to his sleeve and Emily stared at her empty hand.

"Sorry… thought I saw… never mind. Thank you again, I appreciate it." She said to the boy. He smiled and then they parted ways.

XXX

Because of the TriWizard tournament, special allowances had been made for first and second years to attend hogsmead weekends, however, they had to be paired with an older student. Emily had been paired with Hermione Granger, and the bushy haired girl was pleasant and Emily found she had a lot in common with her as they headed down the long snowy path to Hogsmead. They had ended up talking about transfiguration most of the way and Emily felt a thrill at really discussing more advanced topics with a fellow student. Dumbledore had given Emily what was considered a monthly allowance from the ministry. Twenty-Five Galleons a month was allotted to a Hogwarts student who remained a ward of the ministry, and it was more than enough for Emily to be able to stock up on some new quills and ink.

"Have you been to Honeydukes yet?" Hermione asked her. Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Then we definitely must make a stop. You know our muggle sweet shops? Imagine that, but magical." Emily's eyes went wide at the thought. It was nice having someone like Hermione who understood what it was like to come from a muggle background. The older girl seemed to enjoy showing Emily around the magical village and educating her. When they entered the shop Emily felt her eyes go wide at the mass of swirling colours and shapes and candies. The girls had met up with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the shop. They had originally been showing around a second year Gryffindor boy, but he had apparently met up with another group of friends.

"How are you, Harry?" Emily asked him. He looked down at her, and gave her a small smile.

"I'm doing well enough." He said.

"But really, how are you?" She asked again, she could see that he was quite stressed and with the Triwizard tournament he had been much more distracted than she had known him to be. He regarded her for a moment, his face a small mix of confusion before he took a breath to reply.

"I'm ok… I think. I just have to wait and see." He said. Emily rested her hand on his arm for a moment before heading off to find Hermione.

After the joke shop, they had left Harry and Ron, who headed to the three broomsticks while Hermione and Emily had headed over to the bookstore. The rest of the day they spent reading in the shops. As the sun started to set, the girls left the shop and as they were walking there was a series of loud bangs. Hermione grabbed her hand and drug her back into an alley between two houses. The screams grew louder and Emily could feel her heart racing.

"Death Eaters" Hermione gasped. Both girls drew their wands. Emily wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but she followed Hermione silently watching around corners.

"We need to find a teacher or make it back to the school." She whispered, and she barely was able to finish the thought before a flash of red light crashed into the house by their heads.

"Run!" They bolted down to the end of the alley, but they were suddenly cut off by a cloaked figure. Hermione threw a few spells at the man and they turned about and ran the opposite direction. As the narrow path came to an end, then took the only turn to find they were suddenly boxed in. When they turned around, there was the same man basically on top of them. His low chuckle seemed more like a growl. Hermione shot sparks up into the air with her wand and Emily could feel her heart racing in panic. As the man moved his wand Emily suddenly saw what looked like dark grey splattered threads pulsing around the man. Normally she saw just a wisp here and there on people, but right now she saw it clear as day, a strange dingy grey light that was a strong rim around the man. As he continued to cast Emily watched as it shifted, the grey light channeling up to his arm and to his wand. Out of sheer instinct within the moment, Emily reached forward and grabbed onto the closest thread. As soon as her hand touched it, she could feel the warm sensation of a life. It was definitely alive. As it first touched her hand, it was like a warm wispy light silk that had nearly no weight, but when she closed her hand around it, she felt it grow taunt, like a sheet of fabric.

The man loud out a choking sound, and as he finished his wand movements, nothing shot out of his wand except for a few lame sparks. Emily pulled back and she could see the threads pull away slightly. The man let out a loud howl of frustration.

"What are you DOING?" All Emily knew was that the man had stopped. She gave one last massive tug and she could feel a surge of her own power as the threads tore away from the man. She stumbled back on the ground and she looked at the wispy threads of light she was holding. Previously they had been a dull lame grey but now they were a pure and bright white and all too quickly she began to panic as the threads moved up her arm. She panicked, backing up in the snow trying to shake the thing off, but she could feel it envelop her, and she realized her own body was absorbing whatever she had just taken from the man. She could feel the heat growing in her limbs and suddenly everything went white for a split second. It was enough time for the man to cast his wand but nothing came of it.

"Crucio!" He gasped, and nothing happened. "Protego!" "Crucio, CRUCIO!" he screamed, and the girls watched his panic stricken face as nothing came from his wand.

"Stupefy!" Someone yelled and the girls watched as the man fell to the ground. Behind him they found professor Mcgonigal, her hat was askew and her hair was in disarray.

"Come along... NOW!" She said. Hermione grabbed Emily's arm and they were escorted back to the castle. Along the way they saw a few men in black who were being escorted by the ministry. Hermione and Emily were rushed up the path escorted by a ministry auror. As soon as he was out of ear shot Hermione turned to Emily.

"What happened back there?"

"I… I don't know! I just grabbed him… I think?"

"What do you mean? She pressed. Emily could feel her senses on high alert and everything felt very sharp, like it was too clear. She could feel and hear a sort of crackle around her ears like an annoying gnat that wouldn't leave her alone.

"I, I saw threads, and I grabbed it, and then I just pulled and he stopped." She said, surprise sounding in her voice at what she was saying. Hermione watched her very carefully and Emily couldn't help but feel the scrutiny the older girl was giving her.

"I think it best if you do not mention this to anyone other than the headmaster… Seeing things that no one else can see is never a good thing, even in the wizarding world." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"You didn't see it?" She gasped, Emily couldn't believe that the girl hadn't seen what she had.

"No, it looked like you had a hold of something, but I couldn't see anything." She said looked at her. Emily nodded to her uncomfortably, her eyes still wide with shock. They entered the common room to the roar and calamity of everyone gossiping to each other about what had happened. Emily watched Hermione glance back at her once before she went straight over to Ron and Harry. Emily fielded a few questions on her way through the busy room before she headed straight up the stairs to the girls dormitory and closed the door.

A/N

Wow, my first Author's Note. I feel all giddy. Thanks for reading, I'm just sort of busting these out, so sorry if they're a bit poor on the spelling/ grammar. Perhaps I'll head back and edit.

Your input is REALLY appreciated, so if you're confused about something, thing something is stupid, or just want to see something happen in the story, please let me know in a review. I'm more than happy to write and when you give me ideas I can go even further. Thansk! xx


	7. Empty Classrooms

"Albus, this activity only confirms what we have feared. Something is brewing, and for that group to get THIS close to Hogwarts…" Severus said. Albus watched the dark man pace back and forth. As he took a breath to speak, an owl swooped in with a ministry seal. The headmaster daintily broke the seal and let his eyes wander over the parchment.

"Severus, was Alexander in Hogsmead today?" He asked slowly.

"No, he was with me at the manor today." He said quietly. Dumbledore handed Severus the letter. He took it slowly and read over the ministry report.

"Dergen lost all of his magic?" He asked.

"As it said, his magical core was…"

"…Completely removed." Severus said, his eyes moving much faster over the page.

"There are other ways, albus."

"But all quite time intensive. And there were only students in the area."

"Of course." The men were quiet for a long moment.

"I will be heading to the ministry tomorrow, and subsequently to Azkeban to question this fellow. See if we cannot find out a bit more about what transpired at Hogsmead today." Albus said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. He sucked on the candy thoughtfully for a moment, staring out the window.

"…please… let me know" Severus said, his voice was quite thick as he nodded to the headmaster. He stopped with the door partially open as if to say something as well, but he then closed it and continued on his way.

XxXx

Emily sat in the library and she quickly drummed her fingers on the table. Everything since yesterday completely baffled her. All morning during her classes she had issues with her magic. During transfiguration, they were to transfigure a plate into a cup, which she succeeded at, but as the cup took shape the metal became so hot it melted. Emily could feel that the strange sparking sensation had died down, but she could feel the energy, like she was suddenly wide-awake. Her entire lunch had been spent in the Library reading about anything that was strings, or white spirits or anything of that nature. Truthfully, she hadn't come across anything so volatile, and anything that was mentioned said to reference a title that was currently stuck in the restricted section of the library.

She gathered her things together and made her way out of the library and down the hall to try to catch the end of lunch. As she walked she froze as she saw whom she thought from behind was the tall figure of Professor Snape, only to feel a wash of relief roll over her as the person turned to reveal Alexander Prince.

"Hey…" He said brightly, but Emily could see his face change from pleasant to concern. "Is everything okay? You look… stressed." He said. Emily stared at him for a moment. She wondered if Alex was the type of friend she could take into confidence or not. It was unnerving to ponder that decision right then but she finally decided she would have to tell _someone_ and the thought that his growing up in the magical world might provide some answers spurred her on.

"Well… no… I mean, I'm not sure" She said, she looked up into his eyes, wondering how he would react.

"What happened?" He asked. Emily shifted her weight before answering.

"At Hogsmead, yesterday, one of the death eaters had Hermione Granger and I cornered. I saw something… it was like strings of light… and I grabbed it…" Emily watched his eyes. His eyebrows lifted up his forehead in surprise.

"White threads, wispy, but you only see them for a second, right?" He asked. Emily nodded vigorously, her eyes wide at his recognition.

"Well, that's how they usually are. This time I saw them, but they were solid and I touched them. And Hermione said she didn't see anything…" Emily said, watching him.

"You've touched them?"

"Yes. Is that bad? What are they?" She asked. She watched his forehead wrinkle.

"My father won't tell me. He said that it is very rare, but whatever it is, he wants to wait until I'm older to tell me." He said slowly.

"Oh… well, something else happened…" Emily said, looking at him nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I grabbed them, it, it felt like fabric, and sort of warm. Then I pulled and it pulled away from him." She said.

"Pulled away?"

"Yes, it was grey when it was attached to him, but I pulled really hard, and it came off, it turned white and it kind of… absorbed."

"Into the ground?"

"Into me." Emily said in a weak voice. He put his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes for a moment.

"Are you feeling well? Anything wrong?"

"No, I don't know, my magic has just been a bit less… controlled." He eyed her with a stern glare.

"I really don't know what it is, and whatever it is, it's important enough that my father doesn't want me to know… not yet anyways."

"I've been searching the library about them."

"I already have, over summers here… my father won't let me into the restricted section, and I think Uncle Albus pulled those books off the shelves..."

"You're related to the Headmaster?" Emily interrupted. She could see his eyes dart back to hers sharply and he recoiled a bit as if in shock at her words. "…and I thought you went to durmstrang?" She said, confused. She stared at him, and she could detect the hint of panic in his face.

"Well, I'm not really related, he's my… err, standing uncle, a family friend." He said quickly, but his voice was calm. Emily watched him warily. Should she trust him?

They stared at each other with a heavy glare. Emily stared at him, and she took a deep breath, feeling her stomach unsettled.

"Whatever you're not telling me… it's for a good reason?" She asked slowly. He looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes…It... I haven't lied to you." He said.

"So you see them too?" Emily said, turning the conversation back.

"Yes…and as far as I know, you're the only other person I've talked to who can. My father instructed me to never speak of it with anyone else." He said. Emily watched him think for a moment. "I'll see what I can do" He said. Emily watched him carefully.

"I'm... trusting you." She said in a whisper. He nodded his head and they parted ways.

A/N

Cheesy? Completely terrible? Should I be cautiously optimistic? I would really REALLY appreciate your reviews/suggestions. Thanks! x


	8. Potions

Emily pulled out her crisp potions text and ran her hand over the smooth cover. It was the nicest book she owned at the moment. Normally students would sell back books to fund the later year purchases, but Emily looked at the book and wondered if she could part with something so nice.

"Sit down, be quiet, open your books to page five hundred and seventy two." The door slammed shut loudly and Emily jumped out of her revere. She quickly did as was bid. Professor Snape swiped his wand towards the chalkboard and directions for the day appeared.

"READ, your text on the calming draught, and follow the directions on the board. You should have a viable potion by the end of class with plenty of time to spare…BEGIN" he said.

XXX

Severus Snape sat down heavily at his desk. Albus was due back at the end of the day. He was growing increasingly anxious to find out what the old man had to say about what happened in Hogsmead. He couldn't help but look over to the small girl sitting in the front row of the potions tables. The girl was much smaller than the other students. He looked at her graying robes that looked very much out of place against the crisp black robes of the other students. At least she didn't have the abomination of a textbook she had started the year with. It had old bits of previous first year potions spilled all throughout it, and the ink stain had set it past viable.

He watched the girl silently and he could see her every so often look down at her hands, moving her fingers slightly. He stared at her and pondered many possibilities, but his mind kept running back to the day he remembered holding his daughter's infant body in his hands. Her limp form, handed over to the ministry in a body bag, the funeral. His wife had asked to be cremated by magical fire, which he cast himself. He was only able to watch for a moment, and turned away from his beautiful wife. Her ashes were scattered around the garden of their large ancient manor. His daughter however he did not have the power to burn. She was buried in a coffin, along with an empty coffin for his son in the Family Cemetery by an old church outside of Derby. Yet here sat a child who reminded him so much of his son and of his wife. He could feel the anger curling inside of him as he stared at the girl. She wavered his foundation, this little chit who was nothing more that a small child.

He watched her finish her vial of potion stopper it and slide down from her chair. She hesitantly walked up to him and he could see the apprehension that drew across her face for a moment before she schooled her face into a cool mask.

"Professor, my calming draught." She said in quiet voice. He took the vial from the small child and he examined the silky blue substance. It was a top quality potion, especially for a student working with second hand tools.

"Adequate, Miss Arden." He said, his eyes flickering to the girl. He watched her stare at him for a moment, her face suddenly becoming blank and he watched as she started to fall forward but she caught herself just in time. He stared at her, appalled at the child who was bent over his desk. At first a strike of panic went through him when he first thought the girl was going to sick up all over his desk, but when she straightened, he saw a fairly serious nose bleed, a trail of droplets left behind on his desk.

"Miss Arden." He said, conjuring a handkerchief for her. In a daze she took it and pressed it to her face.

"It would be best if you reported to Madam Proomfy, if you think you can make it on your own?" He said in a bored tone.

"yes, s-sir." She said. He watched as she went to her potions station.

"Leave it Miss Arden, you can return to pick it up once you have been sorted out by the nurse." He said. He watched her then depart from the classroom and he could feel himself suddenly relax in one sense that he didn't have to sit and stare at the girl, but on the other hand he suddenly felt himself acutely aware of the fact that she was ill and _something_ was wrong. What did he care for the little chit? Class was dismissed and he sighed as he walked over to the girl's potions kit. He calmly began packing up her set. He looked at the old cauldron that was nearly rusted through, combined with the terribly dull knife and other bent utensils. He looked in disgust at the old rusted top ingredient containers and old corks. It had certainly been a few years since a they had a magical child that was the full ward of the ministry of magic come to Hogwarts, however it angered him that this child simply was denied such basic equipment. The pewter cauldron would barely pass inspection, and given a few volatile potions they would make in third year, it wouldn't last. He put together the case and clipped it closed. He stared down at the initials etched onto it, _F.P.R._ some random student from many years ago probably. The faded leather case was cracked in a few areas as well.

"Severus." He turned to look back at his doorway and found the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore standing there. He was clad in robes of ruby red this day, and the old man had his traveling cloak draped over his shoulder, which he sent away with a flick of his long wand held in his bony hand.

"Well, headmaster?" Severus asked. He could suddenly feel his heart racing and he watched the older man closed the door behind him and with another silent wave of his wand warded it against outsiders.

"The man in question had his magical core removed, he will never cast magic again, and I believe it had driven him quite mad. He is currently sitting in Azkaban, and even with my current… _persuasion_ techniques, I found it difficult to get a fully accurate description."  
"What do you mean? Did he describe who did it? What happened?" Snape asked. He looked down at his hands and he realized he was still clutching the girl's potions kit. He set it down lightly on the table.

"He described the event as being torn apart, not far off from the descriptions in your family journals?" Albus said.

"Of course headmaster, but Alexander was with me the entire day…" He said, frustration growing with the situation and inadvertently at the headmaster.

"I was not accusing him my boy. He described the culprit as being, in his own words, just a small girl." Albus said. Both men were quiet.

Just then there came a quiet knock on the door. Both men turned to stare at it. Severus waved his wand and the wards were lifted.

"ENTER." He called. The door turned down quietly and in stepped the hesitantly form of Emily Arden. Both men locked eyes on her and she froze in her tracks at seeing the two powerful men.

"I-I-I'll just come back later." She said in a breathy voice. Her long black hair was scattered a bit, and she started to step back from the door.

"Miss Arden, if you would come in." The headmaster said. The girl let her hair fall in front of her face for a moment before she quietly stepped into the room, leaving the door open.

"Please shut the door." The warm man continued. She did as he beckoned and Severus could detect the slightest tingle of the headmaster's magic silently casting a ward. He stared at the little girl who had whipped her head back at the door, seemingly to reach out to something that was invisible to both men, before she left it alone and made her way over to the two professors.

"I-I've come to just pick up my potions kit." She said.

"Of course, my dear, now we were just curious, were you in hogsmead this past weekend?" The headmaster said. Emily's eyes flickered for a moment, and Severus could see many thoughts behind her eyes.

"Yes Sir, I was paired with Hermione Granger, sir." She said. Severus watched as her nervous features were schooled into a face of calm. His heart suddenly raced in his chest, watching the small girl.

"Yes, yes, Professor McGonigal said that she arrived and stunned the man who was attacking you." The headmaster said. The girl looked into his blue and and suddenly she tore her gaze away from his and looked down.

"Yes."

"Did anything happen before she arrived."

"Well… he stopped." She said. Both men eyed her.

"Here you are, Emily, you may go." The headmaster said, levitating her potions kit to her. She watched him for a moment before she scurried over to the potions room door and made a silent exit. Severus turned to the headmaster.

"THAT'S it?" He asked. His heart was racing and Severus had felt sick to his stomach.

"For now, Severus, I will call her into my office in a few days. Poppy has summoned me with a report about the girl, I believe she fell ill during your class today?" He asked.

"Yes, she had a nosebleed all over my desk." Severus said.

"Blood… I see." The headmaster was silent for a moment, and then Severus realized the implications.

"Absolutely not." Severus said.

"It is up to you, my boy. Do have a conversation with Alex. It has come to my attention through the portraits that Alexander and Emily seem to confide in each other. The nature of their confidence I would like to know, Severus." Albus said looking at the man firmly. Snape stared at him, and he nodded numbly to the man, who then swept from the office. Snape turned the corner from the student desks and he sat down heavily at his high backed desk chair. He stared down at the drops of seemingly fresh blood on his desk. It was charmed imperviously for ingredients to retain their moisture. He watched the red dots with a sense of trepidation and wonder. With a cast of his wand, the blood droplets were suddenly encapsulated into a small glass vial. Severus pulled out a notebook, and various sheets of parchments to write. He had a potion to brew and some arithmancy to perform. He went into his private office and scanned the wall for the book her was looking for.

"Entails….Entalis…" he murmured looking for the book he sought. Finally he found it at the bottom shelf, stuck away for years. It was written by a man named Theodore Entalis, and it was entitled "_Parentis Entalis"_ He returned to his office and slammed the book down, flipping to the page that listed the steps for a blood relation potion.

A/N

Another chapter busted out since last night, how lovely! Things are moving on, yes? So give me some feedback on the direction. How would you imagine Snape's Reaction. What about Alex? Harry? Emily? What should happen now? Your thoughts and ideas make me write more! x


	9. Conversations

Severus tensed as he felt someone enter his wards. He looked up as his son entered his private brewing lab.

"Hello Father, you said to come?" he asked. Severus put a stasis on his potion and beckoned his son forth into their private chambers.

"I need to speak to you about a few important things that have happened as of late." He watched his son shift slightly, his eyes looking up sharply at him. Severus relaxed back into his favorite chair, crossed his legs and rubbed his temples for a moment.

"It has come to my attention that you have been spending time with one of the first year students, Emily Arden?" He said. He could see his son's eyebrows quirk, but he remained calm in the presence of his father.

"Yes, sir. I see her a lot when I'm in the library with Harry, Ron and Hermione." He said carefully.

"Yes, but you've also been spending time alone with just her, correct?" He said. Alex screwed his face up.

"If you're insinuating that I'm interested in her or something..." He said, his face horrified.

"NO!" Severus said, the same twist of panic rising in his voice. "No, I didn't mean it as such. It is more that the headmaster and myself have need to know more about her, and you're… close… to her." He said. He watched as his son averted his eyes for a moment, he twisted his hands and stood, taking to pacing in front of the fire.

"She can see threads." He said, stopping his pacing and turning to his father.

"What?" Severus said, his voice was a choked whisper. He could feel the bedlam of emotion that welled inside of him and the cool bolt of terror that ran down his spine He stared at his boy. He certainly hadn't heard what he said properly, surely?

"She can see the threads too! And she touched them! Father, you have GOT to tell me what they are! I mean, this is getting ridiculous!" Alexander said, but as he finished he stared at his father, who had lost much of the color in his face, and was staring at Alex with a look of shock beyond compare.

"Does she know what they are?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"No… Father, we just met in the hall and she seemed concerned, we started talking and she told me about what had happened in Hogsmead." He said to his father.

"What did she say happened?" he asked.

"She said when they were cornered, she saw the threads, but she said that they were solid, and she was able to hold onto them…and she pulled them off of the man… and they uh absorbed into…her." He said, thinking back to what the girl said. Alexander looked to his father and he could see the man seemed deathly ill.

"Father, are you okay? Is everything okay?" He asked, panicking.

"Yes. Yes, it is… Alexander, I need you to return to your dorm. I need to speak with the headmaster."

"Dad, what's going on? Is Emily okay?" He asked, watching the normally stoic man sit in the chair. He looked like his entire foundation had been shaken.

"Alexander, I will be able to answer your questions later, right now I need you to return to your dorm." He said. Alexander went to protest, but his father held up his hand to stop him. Severus watched his sons' eyebrows knit together in anger, and finally he sighed, retreated from their rooms and out to the dungeon with a slam. Shakily, Severus summoned a house elf and asked them to retrieve Dumbledore. With his thoughts racing, he made his way back to the potions lab with renewed vigor. He was furiously chopping ingredients when the headmaster entered his lab a few hours later.

"I have spoken to poppy, Severus." He said. The dark man's frock coat was gone and his lean body was dressed in only a white collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

"…and?" He pressed, never taking his eyes away from his work.

"Madam Proomfy said it seemed the girl recently had received a very large amount of power, and since her magical core was still developing, she simply didn't have enough room to contain so much activity," He said. Snape stopped working and stared down at the bubbling potion.

"Meaning?"

"It is like too much static electricity. Proomfy simply helped her to ground the charge. She should be fine now." Albus said, watching the obviously stressed man.

"So it was her, in Hogsmead." He said, finally meeting the headmaster's eyes.

"One would assume. I have yet to speak with her about it."

"There's no need. I spoke with Alex this evening… She confided in him what had happened. They were… cornered, and she saw the threads, but I'm assuming her ability fully manifested in that moment as a self defense mechanism. He told me that she said she was able to grab it, and pull it away from him… and that it absorbed into her."

Both men were silent, and with a flourish of Anger, Severus threw in the last of his ingredient into the pot. Dumbledore saw tears of frustration in the man's eyes as he stared down at the potion with distaste.

"I've brewed it, headmaster." He said in a low voice.

"And what would that be?" Albus asked him in a knowing voice.

"You damn well know what it is… I just don't have enough of her blood to perform the test." He said. The only sound in the room was the quiet clicking of a spoon turning a potion by itself and the low purr of the cracking fire under the cauldron he was standing over. Time passed and neither man moved.

"What will you do if it is not her, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked the exhausted man in front of him.

"Albus, it's more like what will I do if it IS her?"

A/N

Okay, here is the beginning of the big turn! What I need is for all of YOU to give me ideas on how you think the story should turn! If it sounds like I'm begging for reviews, I sort of am? Why, well writing is a bit cathartic, and everyone loves hearing what people like and don't like. so REVIEW PLEASE!

What do you like? What don't you like? Confused about anything? Thanks all! XXX


	10. Revelations

It was the last day of autumn term, and the students were going home the next day for winter break. Alexander was walking down the hall towards the potions classroom. It was his last class of the day, and Christmas was everywhere in the castle. Alex had yet to find a student who was staying over at the castle for the holidays. With all of the underground Death Eater happenings, and even what had happened at Hogsmead, it seemed that families wanted to be closer together.

He had never really seen Hogwarts when all of the students were in session. Growing up he had attended a small primary school in Hogsmead and he had to portkey there from the headmaster's office, and then floo back to his father's office. He was allowed free reign of the school when students were home for holidays.

He sat down heavily at his seat and he watched his father stride into the classroom. It was certainly a surreal experience being in class with his father. He treated him quite the same as any other student, thankfully, but he generally kept his distance from Alex. This time he looked at his father, trying to detect some hint of the shaken man from the previous night, and as far as he could tell, his father had simply set it aside for the time being. However even as class started, he noticed his father seemed preoccupied as he sat at his desk. The class was brewing a simply pepper-up potion, which was a fairly simply second year potion but professor Snape instructed that should they produce an acceptable specimen, they were allowed to take it home to help with any illness experienced over the holidays. This was his father's twisted sense of public amicability. Alex was one of the first few to finish, and as he brought his potion up to his father for inspection, he watched him straighten in his chair.

"Very good, Mr. Prince…as usual." He spoke in a bored voice to him. Alex nodded, then returned to his seat, feeling his father's eyes follow him all they way back.

XxXx

"Good evening, Emily. I trust you are happy to be done with classes?" The Headmaster asked, looking at the small girl he had summoned to his office.

"Yes, sir." The girl nodded. "…professor… have you learnt anything more about what the hat said? During my sorting?" She asked, her face a wash of emotions.

"Indeed, Miss Arden, I have learned some things, and I have suspected a few more." He said quietly, and he watched the child sit in her chair and take a deep trembling breath. Dumbledore slid his glasses up his nose and watched the girl. His glasses were actually a sneakascope, and as he spied the girl through them, he did not see her as an enemy.

"There are some questions I need to answer, my dear, and in order to do so, I would need a sample of your blood." He said, watching the child's eyes widen slightly.

"So that means you have an idea who?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." He said gently. The girl stared at him for a moment and he watched her wring her hands for a moment.

"Of course, professor. Anything." She said. Dumbledore walked over to the fire and threw in a pinch of floo.

"Poppy, if you would come through, we have quick need of your services." Emily swallowed as the med witch stepped through the flames in a blast of green fire. She seemed already prepared to Emily's surprise. Emily watched as the med witch went about her business on her arm. Fir the witch numbed the area, and she watched in fascination as a small prod in her arm that she didn't even feel revealed a small steady stream of blood that flew in the air into a tall vial. At its conclusion, her arm was healed like nothing had ever happened.

"Here you are headmaster, I will just be on my way. See you at the start of next term." The witch said as she bustled back towards the floo. With a quick word she flashed back through the green flames and out of sight.

"Poppy is leaving for Holiday in Jamaica. It seems she is quite eager to begin her relaxing." The headmaster said with a chuckle. Emily was stunned by the rapid happenings, but she allowed herself to smile along with the whimsical headmaster.

"Enjoy your Christmas here, Emily, I'm sure it will be delightful." The headmaster said in a dismissive tone. Emily sat unmoving in the chair staring at the floating red vial of her blood.

"Professor… will you let me know… when you find out?" She said.

"Of course, my dear, I'm sure it will be much sooner than you realize." He said looking up at her. Emily nodded to him, and quickly slid off the chair and exited the room.

xXxX

Emily sat in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room and watched Harry Potter stare at the golden egg in front of him. Hermione Granger went up and beckoned him to go, and the two left through the portal, leaving Emily very much alone. By chance, Emily was the last remaining Gryffindor staying over for the holidays that year. It was strange to be so alone. She knew that all of the slytherines were gone as well, three ravenclaws stayed behind, and two hufflepuffs. She wasn't quite sure who it was, but Emily resigned to a fairly lonely Christmas. She waited a few hours after the students had left, after which she headed down to the great hall. Instead of the four massive tables lining the large chamber, there was one smaller table condensed down. Emily let her eyes roam over the remaining students, and she saw all over faces. However she did feel a wash of relief as she spied Alex. She quickly made her way over to the only friendly face she knew and sat down next to the boy.

"So you're stuck too?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes… I don't really have anywhere else to go." She said with a disconnected smile. He gave her a small smile back, and they were interrupted as the meal suddenly appeared. Conversation started up, and Emily was aware of Alex looking over his shoulder. She looked back as well and she saw Professor Snape making his way towards the table. With a swish of his cloaks he sat down at the chair across from the two of them. Emily watched as Professor Snape's eyes rose and he froze, his eyes going back and forth between the two children. His face went pale and he sat unmoving staring at them. Emily quickly put her hand to her cheek, wondering if she had something on her face. The man cleared his throat and then immediately tucked in. He said nothing during the entire meal, even when the headmaster asked him how his potatoes were, he said nothing.

"Did you usually stay over at Durmstrang, during the Holidays Alex?" Emily asked quietly. She was acutely aware of the man in black across from them freezing for a moment, his knife clinking loudly on the plate.

"Err… yeah, generally. My father is fairly busy during the Christmas holiday." He said. Emily looked up at him, not quiet sure if she believed him before they both turned back to the conversation the others were in. The topic was the winter quidditch match between the Irish and English National teams the next day.

"Headmaster, at your convenience this evening, I require your presence." The potions master said under his breath.

"Of course, Professor Snape." The headmaster said in a conversational tone. It was not lost on either Emily or Alex, and Emily sat uncomfortably. Every time she grew aware of the potions master watching them behind the veil of his hair, she shifted in her seat. The moment desert appeared, Emily watched as the dark man pulled himself up from the table and exited the room in a quick stride.

xXxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore found Severus Snape sitting at his desk, staring at a selection of vials. He spied a clear potion that had a shimmery luster. Next to it were two vials of blood, both with initials labeled in the potion master's scrawl.

"Hello Severus." The headmaster said. The man said nothing. He was leaning back in his chair, his legs extended out rigidly, his ankles cross, his arms crossed in front of him tightly and his dark eyes did not waver from the setup before him.

"I-I can't do it." He croaked, his voice scratchy from disuse during the day. Albus Dumbledore looked at the wrapped up man, and he finally made eye contact with the tense man.

"Severus, would it help if I performed the test?" The headmaster asked. The dark man was still for a very long time; his breath was barely distinguishable as he pondered the headmaster's words. The only sound in the room was the crackling fire, and eventually the dark man squared his body to the desk. He looked at the layout before him, and he nodded his head silently.

The headmaster seated himself in the chair across from the potions master. He lifted the vial labeled "_ss"_ and poured the ruby blood into the clear potion. The potion diluted to pink for a moment before nearly all of the color disappeared.

"Red is a blood relation… no color change is no relation, am I correct, Severus?" The headmaster asked. Severus nodded, looking at the vial the headmaster held labeled "_ea."_ The headmaster poured the liquid into the potion and it swirled together, turning clear. Severus let out a breath he had been holding, staring at the potion on his desk. He rubbed his eyes resting his elbows on the table.

"Severus." The headmaster said in a quiet voice. Snape froze and he pulled his hands from his face. As he looked down the clear potion on his desk continued turning and the clear potion turned a deep ruby red.

"It's her, Severus." The headmaster said quietly.

A/N 0.o They found out!

Please Review! Your reviews really mean a lot to me! Even just a quick pro/con like/don't like. I'm going to update as best I can for the next few days, but I'm headed back to London from the US for University here in a day or so, so I'll be a bit MIA. XXXXXXXX


	11. The Headmaster's Office

Emily sat on the Gryffindor couch alone. Her first night such as this where there was truly no one around. She and Alex had parted ways after dinner, and she hadn't seen a soul since. The headmaster said that she was allowed to go to Hogsmead, so long as she was escorted by either an older student or staff member, but Emily had no one to buy gifts for. She pondered buying Alex one, but she didn't know what he would want, because she didn't know him that well, and she wasn't even sure if they were good enough "friends" to exchange gifts. At her children's home, there had simply been a sack and the children would pull a gift from the girls' or boy' bag, and that was their gift. They were usually diddy things, a cheap doll, maybe some body spray if they were lucky, but moreover Christmas was a time that Emily felt like she was an outsider. She got up off the couch and made her way out of the portal to roam the empty and silent halls. The castle was chilly and she wished she had brought an extra jumper. As she neared the moving staircases, an owl swooped down in front of her. She watched it drop a note at her feet and continue on its journey through the vast hallways.

Emily bent to pick up the missive and saw it was an immediate summons to the Headmaster's office. Suddenly feeling her heart race, Emily took off down the hallway towards the Headmaster. Surely he had answers, she could feel it.

XxXxXxXx

Severus was tucked in the corner of the headmaster's office and he watched as a short girl in faded jeans and a tatty threadbare sweater slipped through the narrow opening. Inside his anger rolled into a steaming boil as he spied the obvious poor quality of the clothing, but all the same his heart clenched. The girl didn't even notice him as she walked over to the headmaster's chair and sat herself down. Her eyes were eager and bright, watching the elder wizard.

"Hello dear, did you have a pleasant meal this evening?" He could see the girl's tense body jerk a bit in surprise at the headmaster's questioning. Her eyebrows narrowed in suspicion for a split second at his alluding of the obvious topic.

"err… yes, it was lovely. Very different." She said quietly. Severus could see her squeezing her hands tightly like his wife used to do. Finally the child couldn't hold in her question any longer.

"Professor did you find something?" She asked rapidly, the words flowing together into a barely understandable mesh of sound. As soon as it was out of her mouth, she bit her lip, her eyes were hesitant, her shoulders rounded in on themselves. The headmaster watched her for a heavy moment.

"There is a story you need to hear my dear, in order for you to understand what I will be telling you." The old man said in a slow cadence. Snape could see the small child's breathing halt as she stared at the older man. The nod of her head for him to continue was just barely noticeable.

"Your father was a brave man, however he had connections by proximity to wizards of dark tendencies. He married, and his wife fell pregnant. To protect his young family, he did what he had to do…"

"He was a death eater? Like those men?" Emily gasped. The panic in the child's eyes was almost too much for Severus, but he bit his tongue watching the two, knowing it was much too early for him to make is presence known.

"Yes, he was a death eater in title. But not in his heart." The headmaster said sternly, his gaze directly on the girl. "He was the connection to the dark that the light needed. It was a sacrifice he made to save the ones he loved." Emily was silent, and sat with a pensive face.

"He did it to protect us… our…family?" She asked, her voice catching on the last word.

"Yes. The dark lord fell to Harry Potter, which plunged us out of those dark times, however, there were many out there who were trying to plot ways in which to restore the dark lord, for many do not believe that he is truly gone." He said, his voice slowing down considerably. "In your father's family, there are certain…traits that make you desirable to those people." He said to her.

"The strings…" She said in a small voice.

"Yes. Your ability to see those and to do what was done at Hogsmead this year is the very reason your family was attacked.

"Attacked?" She gasped. Emily's mind was swirling with so many different things.

"Yes. You were an infant at the time, your brother just four. In the attack, it was believed that yourself, your brother and your mother all perished.

"But I'm alive." She said. Confusion lined the child's face and she watched the headmaster.

"Quite, thank Merlin, my dear. However that was a fact unknown to us. Your father publicly held services for the three of you, however unknown to the public, your brother survived."

"So my father and brother thought me dead?" She asked.

"Yes, we all did. Your mother was cremated, and your father buried two coffins, an empty one for your brother, and as it seems unbeknownst to him, an empty one for you. The true mystery is how are you here? And how did it come to pass that your father buried an empty coffin." The old man said.

Her eyes were wide. Emily sat staring at her hands, the idea that she had been buried, albeit metaphorically was something difficult to process.

"Alex…Alex Prince can see strings too!" She gasped. The little girl's nails had dug into the wood on the chair and she looked up at the headmaster sharoping.

"Yes, yes he can." He said. The girl went to open her mouth, but he held his hand up to stop her. "But if I may continue. The dark wished to restore the dark lord, and yours and your brother's abilities were of particular interest to them. Enough for them to attack your family when you were just an infant." The headmaster said quietly. The girl's eyes were wide, staring at him.

"As the public knows it, you, your mother and your brother died that day. However as a select few knew, only the brother and father survived."

"And now me?" The girl asked. The headmaster nodded.

"Is there any chance that my Mother…?" She asked.

"None, my dear." He said.

"Sir…" The girl spoke, she was very quiet, her head bowed in her lap. The room was quiet with anticipation for her question. "Where are my Father and Brother?" She asked, her voice was very soft and Emily had found something particularly interesting to look at on her shoe. The headmaster waited until he made eye contact with the girl then his eyes looked up and behind her and fell on Severus. Snape had calmed down considerably from the hour previous. At the conclusion of their test it was like a brick had slammed his chest and he could barely breath. They performed the test two more times, both with matching results, confirming the girl was his blood daughter. Severus had managed to hold back the rising waters of tears, but now as the girl turned to follow the headmaster's gaze, he suddenly felt himself wracked with emotion he was trembling to hold in.

"Professor Snape?" The girl asked in a surprised voice.

"Your father and brother are right here at Hogwarts, Emily." The headmaster said softly. The girl looked between the headmaster and back to the potions master a few times before the lines on her face changed.

"P-professor Snape?" She asked again, this time her voice was small and it cracked with emotion. She stared stricken at the dark man in the corner, the swirling emotions evident on her face.

"Ye-es." His voice was nearly hoarse. Staring at the little girl before him, _his _little girl, his Hazel.

"You're my father?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said, staring at his daughter.

A/N

Hey Guys, I want to THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews you've been leaving! It really makes me feel good that you've taken the time to leave a comment and I really appreciate those of you who seem to have taken the characters to heart. XXXX 3

Yay! Sorry I keep hanging you out to dry with the fill reunion. It makes it more interesting anyways :) Sorry it has taken me a few days to update - I'm back in London now, and Jet Lag from the US always throws me for a few days. Please Review! xxxx


	12. Hate

Emily stared at the potions master. The normally hard and dark man who was both her antagonist and mentor was no longer the mean indifferent man she was so used to. The lines on his face had softened from the hard shield he always wore, and his eyes held such an intensity, Emily felt fear struck into her heart. However with her fear the massive rush of emotions that flowed through her rendered her incapable of speaking. She simply stared at the man before her, the physical ache in the middle of her chest was like painful icy veins that traveled through her blood out across her chest and out to her very finger tips and back again.

"I had… NO idea…that you were alive." He gasped out to her. She stared at the man, the icy feeling rooted her to the spot, the headmaster completely forgotten and the man standing in the corner of the room was all she focused on. "If I had known, if I ever had ANY indication to contradict what I had seen… I held your body! It's-it's impossible…" He said, his eyes were wide and he watched her. Emily watched him take a hesitant step towards her and he then stood before her, kneeling down to her level.

XxXxXx

Alex wondered through their quarters trying to find his father. Eventually he went to his Dad's private office, expecting to find him working, however he found his office empty, save for an experiment set up on his table.

"Dad? Are you here?" Alex called, wondering if he had simply stepped out, but he heard nothing. Alex stepped up to his father's desk ot see what he had been working on, curious as to what could have kept the man occupied. He spied the setup before him. A medium cauldron filled with a clear shimmering potion sat, most of the potion scooped out and seemingly used on the table before him. There were three small bowls of a dark red substance, and then two floating vials. Alex caught one nad read the label.

"ss.?" He murmered, letting the vial float once more. He looked to the other one and read the initals _ea._ And he could feel his confusion rolling. What business did his father have with blood? If that was what it was, and he was pretty sure that it was, he wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing after all. He decided to make his way to his father's private potions lab, but upon entry he found the room just as baren as the rest of their quarters. He walked around the tables, looking at what his father could possibly have been working on and found a large tome sitting closed at the end of the counter top.

"Parentis Entalis?" Alexander asked to no one in particular. He stared at the book, wondering why his father was doing blood testing.

XxXxXx

"You-you hate me!" She managed to get out in a breathy voice. She got up from the chair, backing away from the man. He immediately stood, watching the girl.

"I don't hate you." He said in a quiet voice. Emily simply couldn't process everything that was happening.

"n-no! In class, you hate me! You, you, all of this? It…" At this point emily was gaping for words, and she simply couldn't sort out what she had to say.

"Emily, there are many reasons, I do not hate you, let me explain." The potions master tried, but the girl was shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Without another word, she ran to the door, and fled down the stairs.

The room was silent after her departure, save for the sound of various whirling gadgets that made up the headmaster's office. The dark man was rigid, frozen, staring at the door where the child had just departed.

"Give her sometime Severus… She does not know you as Alex and I do." The headmaster said in a very quiet voice. The dark man nodded, his back to the headmaster. A few moments more the potions mater stood in the headmaster's office before three long strides delieved him through the door.

XxXxXx

Emily sat silently at the top of the astronomy tower inside the small room. The window revealed a fairly barren landscape, the lake had iced over for the most part, and the ground was coated in a thick blanket of white that obscured all of the features normally present. It had been a few hours since Emily had left the Headmaster's office. By now she had convinced herself it wasn't a dream, and then she started to think of Professor Snape.

"My Father." She breathed out, correcting the thought. The way he had acted in the headmaster's office was nothing like how he normally acted towards her. Was he someone she could trust? She forced herself to stand, and she paced back and forth for a few moments, holding her arms tightly around her chest. She could feel the hairs on her arm raise in the dark and the moonlight cast shadows on her arm and all around her. By this time the moon had risen high into the night sky, but she simply had no idea what time it was. She looked to the door of the small room and she summoned every ounce of Gryffindor courage she possessed and she excited through the heavy wood entrance and very quietly chose a path that would lead her towards the dungeons. As she walked she was very aware of the snoozing portraits and the silence of the normally active staircases. As she continued her treck, she noticed the air became colder and stiller, and her light footfall were the only sound. She turned the sharp corner at the bottom of the stairs and made her way down the nearly pitch-black corridor. She could hear her heart beat as she found herself outside of her potions master's office. She stared at the large cast iron door, the features which she could just barely make out in the dark. Emily raised a hand to knock, but she froze in place, looking at the shape of her pale hand. Did he really want to see her? What would he do if she just knocked and announced her presence uninvited. She stared at the door, backing away and letting her body rest against the opposite wall. The cold from the stone wall easily slipped through the layers of her jumpers and sent a chill down her spine. She stared at the dark color of the heavy iron and wood, it seemed so dark and uninviting.

"Lumos." A low-quiet voice said. Emily felt her heart start in her chest. She was blinded by the sudden intrusion of light, but as the light was moved away from her face to illuminate the coridor, she felt her body rise into a panic once more, staring at the dark eyes of the man who stared at her with a very unreadable face. They were frozen like that for a long moment, simply staring at one another, trying to discern what the next move was.

"I-I j-ju-jus-t…" She tried to force out, but she found that her voice stopped working as her throat thickened with emotion. She suddenly felt much smaller than she normally did, looking up at the tall man, feeling terribly intimidated. This was the potions master. The horrid man who assigned her detention on her very first day of Hogwarts. She could feel her breath speed up, and she turned away from the man who was lighting the dark hallway and pressed her hands to her face, trying to stop the tears that had started up once more. It felt like an eternity standing there, trying to compose herself in the presence of the intense man, but her body was betraying her. She took deep breaths doing everything she could to force the hard lump of feelings in her throat back down but nothing seemed to be working.

She felt a warm hand slowly placed on her shoulder. Tears escaped down her cheeks and she let out a chocked sob as she was gently turned around. Hands lightly grasped her upper arms, and they gently pulled her hands from her face. She immediately tucked them in tightly to her chest, almost too afraid to look up him. There was no movement, and she finally forced her eyes to meet his. She looked at the man kneeling before her and she felt a short rush of surprise as he gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

A/N Hey, really sorry I haven't updated in a while. First I needed to get into the proper mindset for this chapter to do it *right* but also Art School has laid it on pretty thick here in the last few weeks, so life got away from me a bit! Just a bit on the very busy side, nothing too rotten -AND- Stay tuned! I will be updating with Chapter 13 later tonight/today for wherever you are in the world! xxxxx


	13. Hi, Hello

Shout out to:

slytherinslut13

invisible-gurl

green24

charmedandtwlight31

HP-bookworm

I really appreciate your taking the time to leave reviews. They really mean a lot, and definitely make me want to keep writing!

xXxXxXx

The first thing Emily noticed about being hugged by this man was how warm it was. She couldn't specifically recall any time she had been shown physical affection, or if she had, it had been done in general service, not because they truly cared. The kids in the children's home generally stuck together, but in the end they were all like animals in a zoo, and the people who worked there came and went, and they were the 'keepers' if they were anything else. But to have someone care about _her_ was something new entirely. She froze for a moment, but all in an instant Emily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him back tightly. It some ways it felt strange to be showing affection to someone like this, specifically to this man, but having his arms around her, protecting her felt innately right. This. Was. Right. His larger frame enveloped hers and she closed her eyes, feeling his scratchy wool robes against her cheek.

She cried herself out standing there in the hallway, but she didn't want to let go of him because she was too afraid to lose the moment. A small connection had formed between them, it was no larger than a thread, but it was there and it was real, and it was something she had been desperate for her entire life. The dark man stood, pulling her up with him, and she was surprised at his actions. She held onto him tightly, burrying her face in his shoulder as he carried her. A few words spoken in a low voice and she was aware of how much warmer the air was. She could hear a crackling fire and she was aware of his sitting down. She sat sideways in his lap, just resting against him, her emotions so raw she couldn't bring herself to speak. His arm was around her and her smaller hands found his and she held onto his hand tightly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She had found the man who was her Father, but she wondered, as her consciousness slowly slipped into sleep, if he would be her father?

XxXxXx

Alex walked out of his room into the kitchen and saw his father sipping on the coffee in his hand and dark circles under his eyes.

"Where were you last night? I couldn't find you at all." Alex said with a yawn and a stretch. He looked over his Father as he settled down at the counter and he watched him for a long moment.

"Alex. There's something you need to know." His Father said, looking up at his son. Alex could feel a pit of uncertainty in his stomach and he wondered what, of all things, could be wrong that his Father would need to tell him before they even had breakfast.

"Yesterday… it was discovered that your sister was never… killed in the attack. She is alive." Severus said very slowly, looking at his son. He stared at his Father, thoughts whirling around in his mind, but mostly excitement welled within him.

"Really? Where is she? How did you find her, What hap…" His father raised an eyebrow and he clamped his mouth shut, knowing his father would continue if he was only silent.

"You already know her." He said quietly. Severus looked intently at his son and he saw his eyes flash.

"It… it can't be. Emily, it's Emily isn't it? The threads-that's why you were doing blood testing" He whispered rapidly. Severus watched his son for a moment.

"You were in my lab?"

"Looking for you." He amended quickly, his father nodded once in the affirmative at him. He wasn't forbidden to go in his father's private lab, however it was somewhat an unspoken rule that Alex shouldn't go into the lab alone because of the volatile nature of a lot of the work.

"Yesterday we completed the tests and we have confirmed it." Snape said.

"It makes so much sense… I mean, I felt like I already knew her. Does she know? That she's our family?" He asked.

"She knows I'm her Father… and she knows she has a brother, but the initial news of our relation seemed to shock her enough." He said. His son raised his own eyebrow at his Father.

"She only knows you as you put on as a professor. She doesn't know the real you yet." His son said simply. He picked up the cup of hot chocolate which had appeared before him.

"I can only hope." His father said, distantly. Alex looked up to see where his father was gazing and it fell right on the family portrait on the mantle. He could tell his Father had a lot on his mind. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but one of the other things Alex had learned about his father, was that it was sometimes best to time questions accurately than to bombard him with them in the heat of the moment. "Emily is asleep the guest quarters, last night was a long night for the both of us, I think." Severus said. Alex glanced over his shoulder down the hall, not that he would be able to see her, but it hit him in that moment, that the three of them, nearly their entire family was together, in the same place.

"Dad… Emily is Hazel… she's alive, do you think that mom could be out there?" He asked his father in a quiet voice. He refused to meet his gaze as he stared down at his hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry, Alex… I cast the cremation spell myself. The circumstances for your mother to be alive are not possible, but for your sister, they are."

"Then how is she alive? I mean, it's amazing, but what happened?" He asked.

"We don't know. Dumbledore is looking into it, but as far as we know, she simply has grown up in a muggle orphanage."

Emily was standing in the shadow of the doorway, on some level surprise registered as she spied Alex sitting in his pajamas talking to a similarly casually clad professor Snape. She stepped forward and Snape looked up at her, and she watched Alex turn in his chair, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hello." She replied in a shy whisper, realizing that she was staring at her brother.

A/N

Oh the glorious cliffhanger. Sorry, I like it too much. This is a bit short and I'll go back and edit tomorrow morning when I'm not falling asleep! Please review! I'd love some ideas with where to go with it! Suggestions, what YOU want to read in this story!

THANKS! x


	14. Good Morning

Emily stared at the two people in front of her, wondering where she would ever find the courage to continue on with this day. A third mug appeared in front of the empty seat at the tall table, and Emily felt her stomach do a flip. The only sound then was Alex pulling the chair out for her, and all three then remained silent as she walked forward to the chair, climbing up and sitting rigidly straight. Her disheveled outfit from the night before looked somewhat out of place against the two men in their nightware. The professor had black silken night pants and a shirt on, as well as a black dressing robe that hung open at the front. Alex was dressed in in blue and white cotton pajamas, and Emily sat in her jumper and old jeans from the day before.

"Did you sleep well?" Severus asked. Emily stared at him, an ocean of emotion rumbling within her, and she nodded quietly at him. She was perhaps physically rested, but emotionally she still felt exhausted, the type of exhaustion someone felt after they cried for a long period of time. She looked to her side and met the eyes of Alex.

"So you're my sister." He said in a quiet voice, still full of disbelief. She managed a small smile. Glancing between the professor and the boy.

"Alex's identity as my son has been kept secret for safety reasons...there are a lot of people who would want to use him, and you, to get to me." Severus said, and Emily looked up at him finally understanding.

"So that's why you couldn't say anything." She said to alex, he nodded at her, and they both sat silently. With a pop breakfast appeared before them, complete with a place setting for Emily.

"It seems the houselves have already been made aware of your presence in our chambers." Severus said, his eyes meeting the girl's. Emily watched him and she kept bracing herself for the cruel potions professor to manifest himself, but the man before her was quite the opposite. The normally hard lines on his face were quite soft, and Emily felt a bit unsettled. She realized she was seeing who the real professor snape was, behind the walls he put up around himself in his classroom, but even so, she felt tense, wondering if it was all a dream.

"So dad said that you grew up in a muggle orphanage?" Alex said, breaking the silence that had followed. Breakfast began and the small group passed dishes amongst themselves.

"Yes… in Brighton." She said lamely. Snape watched her quietly.

"How have you found the magical world by comparison?" He asked. She thought on it for a moment, at the amazement and the wonder she had felt, and at how everything had come to pass.

"It's brilliant… much warmer… a bit more forgiving." Emily said, thinking about what she had felt during her few short months in the magical school, she looked at the potions master and then to the boy next to her. They had the same hair as her, the same black hair, and unlike the potions master, she had bright blue eyes, eyes that matched Alex's.

"We have our Mother's… our Mother's eyes? Don't we?" Emily said suddenly, staring at Alex. A sad smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, but we didn't escape the Snape family hair." Alex chuckled and the potion's master's face revealed a small smile as well.

"I would expect nothing less, but at least I get to see your Mother when I look at you two." He said. Emily felt a shiver run through her spine as she listened to the reference of both of them. They were related, a family. It was incredible!

"What was she like?" Emily asked. Severus set his fork down on his empty plate and took a sip oh his coffee.

"Your mother was an amazing woman. Intelligent, but she was coy about showing it. She was a strong woman, and it was her strength that spared both of your lives, it seems." He said. Emily let herself float on the thought for a moment. She tried to connect herself to this woman, the woman she came from, who seemingly died for her, but it was a nearly impossible. She had no memory of her, and it made her desperately sad to realize that she would never have the chance to know her. They looked as an owl swopped into the room through an enchanted open window and Severus caught the missive before it landed in the eggs.

"It seems the headmaster wishes to meet with me this morning. I will return as soon as I am done. Alex, would you please give Emily the password to the quarters and instruct Vermeer to allow her to enter at will? He said as he straightened.

"We have much to discuss, and I imagine you have many questions. Once I am done with the headmaster we will have all the time we need." He said. Emily nodded. He regarded her and Alex for a moment, before disappearing down the hall. The two children looked to each other.

"This is really amazing." Alex breathed watching her. The tall boy stood and Emily slid off her chair as well.

"You're both so tall." Emily commented shyly.

"Don't worry, I was really small until I turned thirteen, then I just shot up like a bean stalk. I reckon I'll top dad by the time I'm in 6th year, you'll catch up too." He said. She smiled at him quietly..

"So how did this all come about?" he asked. They walked over to the couches and a fire sprung to life, warming the entire chamber. Emily laughed to herself at the sheer absurdidty of it all.

"Well, the sorting hat said that I had a brother in ravenclaw… and that my family was slytherin, but I don't have any family… well, I mean I guess at the time I didn't have any family…" Emily thought on her words for a second, her heart swelling with happiness at the sheer thought of her own words. "I told professor Dumbledore, and I guess they did some tests and found out." She said. Alex nodded.

"It makes so much sense now, that you can see threads… why I felt like I knew you." He said, watching her.

"You felt like you knew me?" She said. Emily addmited to heself that she had always felt fairly comfortable around Alex, which was interesting in its own right now that she thought about it.

"Well, I don't know, you seemed familiar I guess, it was just easy for me to talk to you."

"No, I get it, when I talked to you about the threads… I just sort of knew I could talk to you." She said quietly.

"He's not bad, you know." Alex said.

"Who?"

"Dad…our Dad."

"I… I'm just afraid of him I guess. He's only ever picked on me in class…" She said, looking down, feeling the conflicted emotions around the potions proffessor and the man who was suddenly her father.

"I think… I think you might have set him on edge. I mean, he knew that hazel would be coming to Hogwarts if she was alive… and you looked like her… well you are her…"

"Hazel?" Emily interrupted.

"Yeah, that's your real name… or at least what Dad named you. Mum named me." He said.

"So I reminded him… of his lost daughter?" She said.

"I think… and it wasn't you, I think it was more that you brought up those memories… I have to admit, I sort of felt like your older brother at times, like I was supposed to protect you." He said, looking off to the fire again.

"…and you did." Emily said quietly.

"What?"

"When I ran into that drumstrang boy. You saved me…" Emily said watching him. He looked at her and smiled. He got up from his chair and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"So what do you and… Dad do over the summer?" She asked.

A/N ideas? thanks for your time! xx


	15. History

"My dear man, might I asked how your night finished out?" The old headmaster said looking at a tired Severus Snape before him.

"We had a moment last evening… but we have much to discuss."

"Yes, yes, and I am glad she is more receptive, now that we have established your connection… does Alexander know?" He asked the dark man.

"Yes, I spoke to him about it this morning. They're in our quarters, finishing breakfast together."

"I see, I imagine it wasn't all that much of a surprise in it's own respect, I imagine, considering the relationship the two had as friends." Snape merely nodded. The headmaster was silent and the whirling objects in the office made quaint little sounds that made the office have a life of its own.

"Severus. At one point during this holiday, we will need to sit down and explain to Emily and Alexander about their ability." He spoke in a calm voice. Severus's head shot up.

"Albus! We can't, they're only children!" He said, panic rising in his chest. This is the very reason he had lost his wife and daughter in the first place, he would never let anything happen, now that he had been given this miracle.

"Emily has manifested her ability, albeit as a life-or-death reaction, no doubt, but they're going to have questions, and now that they have each other, they're going to talk. I think it best that we give them the proper knowledge now, so they may not be manipulated in the future." He said. Snape was staring at him and the bottomless black eyes that met the headmaster held so many emotions, that the old man cleared his throat and diverted his gaze for a moment.

"I understand your reasons, and as much as I loathe to admit, I see the reason in your logic. I would like to take this holiday to get to know Emily properly, to at least give the children a chance to relax. We can tell them closer to the start of term." Snape said in a distant voice. The headmaster nodded.

"That is most agreeable, now I believe I shall let you go, you must be eager to spend time with your daughter." He said. Severus felt his stomach flop once, and then he gathered himself and flooed back to his quarters.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Alex had an appointment with the headmaster the same morning, so Emily had taken the opportunity to head to Gryffindor tower to shower and change. She had sat and mostly listened to Alex talk about him and his Dad. She had drank in everything she heard, how they had a house in the midlands, but they never really stayed there, how professor snape had gotten him an owl for his tenth birthday, and how his father would often take him to the coast in Brighton before term started. Emily tried to imagine professor Snape doing such things but they were all things she had trouble imagining at all.

She made her way back towards the dungeons. She raised her hand to knock on professor Snape's office door, but it swung open before her. She went up to the portrait of Vermeer but he swung open, revealing the warm entrance hall to the professor's quarters.

She walked into the rooms and saw the crackling fire. The chill from the walk down to the dungeons had already seeped through the layers of clothing Emily had put on. Despite her best efforts, her old clothing was just old, and did little to insulate her temperature, and Emily immediately went over to the fire by instinct and stood, letting the warmth flow over her. She looked over the room and her eyes met a picture that at first glance showed an older woman, a severe look on her face, her dark eyes sharp and piercing. But as Emily stared at the picture it seemed to shift, it was blurry for a moment, and what was revealed instead of the woman was a portrait. Emily felt her stomach churn and she stared at the picture. It showed a picture of a much younger professor snape, with a woman with light brown hair. In her arms she had a small boy who looked like a much younger version of Alex and Emily saw that professor Snape held a small bundle in his arms. The picture moved and Emily watched the two adults look out and smile, then looked down to their children. The couple kissed once and the whole thing repeated. She looked on, watching it over and over again, seeing the family, the happy children, the infant child. Emily realized she was looking at her family. She stared, not knowing how much time had passed, but it was another thing that had so completely consumed her that she jumped when she heard someone clear their throat.

"That is our only family picture… with all of us." He said. Emily turned looking at the professor, who was not dressed in his usual back robes, but instead in his black cotton pants with his white cotton shirt. He seemed much more casual and less severe than he normally did. He looked more like the professor Snape in the picture, the Snape who was cradling the small infant… the infant that was her.

"That's my mother?" Emily asked in a whisper, her eyes glancing back at the picture.

"Yes, her name was Sarah. We met when we were working on our masteries." He said. Emily watched him, still afraid to do so much as move around the feared potions master.

"Did she go to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. She was in Hufflepuff. She was gifted in charms and transfiguration. She did her mastery in both." He said.

"Both?" Emily gasped. He held out his hand to the couch and Emily timidly sat down. He sat down in the overstuffed chair next to the couch and a tea service appeared on the side table.

"Yes. She had an exemplary mind… " He said. His voice lost volume, as he seemed to remember something. There was a silent pause.

"We're once of each." Emily said. The man looked up at her. "She was a Hufflepuff… you're slytherin, Alex is in Ravenclaw and I'm in Gryffindor." She said her eyes looking up at the picture.

"So we are." Severus said.

"Professor… oh, erm, sir, I… why did you hate me? This whole term?" Emily asked. She was looking at the fire and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I…" Severus felt his own confidence waver. How could he explain it? He stared at the small girl, the wounded look she carried in her eye, and her threadbare jumpers and old trousers only further presenting him with evidence of his error. "It is difficult. It was not your fault; it never was your fault. It was me… you reminded me of hazel, of Sarah, and it made me angry that you were there and until yesterday, I thought it impossible that you could ever be her. I thought of you as a horrible reminder of what I had lost…" He said. Emily closed her eyes and allowed herself to absorb what he had said. It made sense in many ways, and it did make her feel better that it wasn't something that she hadn't specifically done.

"Hazel… is that my real name?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Hazel Charlotte Elieen Snape, Charlotte for your Mother's mother, and Elieen for my mother." He said. Emily thought about the idea of her being Hazel Snape and this person felt alien to her. She felt like a different person.

"You look so much like your Mother." He said. Emily looked to him, and she looked back to the picture on the mantel. She couldn't help but feel tears escape and she almost couldn't stand to look at the picture. It was such a terrible reminder of what could have been. A loving mother and father and brother, all together. But even now, she had a brother and father… but she barely knew them.

"Emily. I want you to be a part of this family, you are a part of this family." He said looking her in the eye. She nodded, feeling her shoulders shake again. As her vision clouded with tears once more, she saw the dark figure move from the chair to sit next to her. She felt warm arms wrap around her and her father awkwardly hugged her. The warmth she felt from the hug was still very alien to her, and she still was trying to sort out this new professor from the one she had come to fear.

"I know this is all new, any there are many things we must discuss, so we may take this as slowly as we need. Things like this mustn't be rushed." He said. She quietly pulled away from the man and sat looking at him.

"What happened the night that all of this… that Sarah…my mother, died?" Emily asked and she saw his eyes darken as his thoughts went back through the memories.

"That is something I cannot answer right now… before the end of the Holiday I will be able to tell you and your brother the truth in full." He said looking intently at her. Emily felt a wash of fear roll over her and she stared at the man. She nodded at him slowly, and for a moment she was transported back to potions class and this was the mean potions master, but the setting was all wrong. Emily watched the fire crackle, and she absently pulled at the frayed strings on her jumper.

"Would you tell me about your life?" The professor asked. She regarded him momentarily, and found a particularly interesting spot on the stone walls. They were old and ancient walls but they held interesting patterns and the light colored stone made the dungeon feel fairly warm and inviting.

"I grew up at St. Martins Children's Home in Brighton. I can't remember anything before then, I've just always been there. They said I was brought to them by the muggle police, I had been found on the street somewhere I guess." She glanced at him to gauge his reaction, but he was silent, listening intently. "I like swimming. I go to the beach as often as possible, and I like drawing. I've never really been outside of Brighton before, until now. " She said thinking back. The home had been a fairly dull existence but the children did the best they could.

"Do you know why you were never adopted?" He asked.

"I didn't want to be." She said quickly. Then she paused, looking down at her the string again and tugged a bit, pulling another stick free on the old jumper. "Well, I did want a family, but no one wanted a baby that was thrown away on the street. They didn't like the circumstances of my birth, and were concerned by it." Emily said, remembering the explanations she overheard in the offices, when families would look at her, fall in 'love' with her, but for some reason find offence when they heard her background.

"You were not thrown away! The circumstances of your birth were something we rejoiced in! Your mother and I love you." The professor said angrily. Emily flinched at his booming voice, and absorbed his words with wide eyes. He stood and took to pacing in front of the fire. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am that your life… that your childhood so far has been this way. Things will be different, from now on." He said looking down at her. Emily watched him rub his hands for a moment, in a way very similar to how she did. She gave him a hesitant smile and he watched her. She could tell that Snape wasn't necessarily a man who smiled, but the corners of his mouth upturned in the slightest and his eyes softened.

"We start by giving you proper school supplies and a proper wardrobe." He said, and Emily felt her chest tighten. He was going to buy things for her? "The three of us can make a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I have a supply of polyjuice potion available." He said as he thought out loud.

"Polyjuice potion?" Emily asked. He removed himself from his pacing and sat on the chair opposite once more.

"Polyjuice potion allows the drinker to take on the appearance of another for a specified about of time." He said in his professor voice. She wondered what he would need polyjuice potion for? Seemingly sensing her question, her continued, "As you might know, the circumstance of Alexander and my relation is kept a secret. No one knows I have a son outside of the most trusted staff at this school."

"Does this have to do with why my Mother was killed?" Emily asked suddenly. He regarded her with a pained expression that crossed his face for a split second.

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. Your relation to Alexander and me must be kept a secret. I imagine we can produce a story of some sorts to connect you and Alexander, perhaps found cousins of the sort, simply because you both look so much alike. However my distance must be kept. When we go on public outings I mustn't be Severus Snape. I must be a stranger." He said. Emily nodded. She wondered what could possibly the cause of so much worry for so many people, but as she sat, she thought back to the strings and her gut told her that it was in some way connected.


	16. Moving Forward

A/N Sorry for the long wait! School has been busy, and now I'm on spring holiday and finally got all my travels done and finally home...finally. Haha, so please don't hate me, and yes this chapter has not been edited, which I will try to do. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Love suggestions about what YOU want to read! xxx

Emily stood in the living quarters waiting with Alex. He had his traveling cloak on, and she had hers as well, which was noticeably grey and worn. It had a musty smell that Emily did her best to ignore. She watched as the professor walked out into the main room wearing fairly plain brown robes, and it seemed odd seeing the professor out of his customary black. Emily looked at the potion and flash that he set on the table as he pulled on his cloak.

"For the time being, refer to me as your Uncle Agnoltus. Should anyone ask, you are cousins." Professor Snape said, first directing his attention to Emily then to the both of them. She nodded once and watched as the professor took the potion. It was a few moments and a grimace later that she watched in fascination as the professor suddenly shrunk a solid two inches, his frame grew wider than his normal long figure and his hair lightened to a golden brown. He wasn't an overly attractive man, but he wasn't ugly.

"We shall travel by portkey." He said, his voice was charmed into a slightly lighter tone, and it took away some of his severness, but it wasn't him. Emily stared frozen for a moment, but then Alex touched her shoulder and she was spurred back to life and stepped forward. The portkey was a small empty tin and she touched it, mentally preparing herself for the pulling sensation and not a moment too soon she felt the beginning of the pull. With a sickening wrentch she found herself flying nad suddenly standing once more. As like before Emily lost her balance and she found she was caught by the brown haired man that was severus snape. His arms didn't quite feel the same nad she looked up at him, staring into his face.

"Now then. I think our first stop should be to madam malkins. Alexander, you need a few new jumpers as well." Their father said and the children followed in stride. Emily walked down the street in sheer amazement. Her trip to diagon alley before had been a hurried affair that didn't give her nearly any time to absorb anything that was actually going on. It had been a fleeting trip to procure a wand, and get fitted for old robes, beyond that all of her supplies had been shipped to her by the ministry.

"Good day, can I help you?" the plump woman said, and their father gave her instructions in his regal voice. She then set to work measuring both children and Emily watched in amazement as school robes, as well as various other articles of clothing stacked themselves in considerably tall piles onto the counter by the till.

"Sir." Emily said in a weak voice, unsure of addressing the potions professor. He looked down at her, and even in this different body she could tell it was him. "You, you don't have to get all this…" She said weakly, but he looked into her eyes for a moment before responding.

"You deserve articles of a proper nature, not cast offs." He said straightening. She blushed quietly and watched as the parcels were magically wrapped and disappeared with a pop.

They continued various errands, supplying Emily with basics, and restocking various items that both alex and the professor needed.

"I have business to attend to in knockturn alley." He said carefully looking at the two of them. "Here is some money, I will meet you at the leaky cauldron in approximately one hour." He said handing each of them a few galleons. The nodded obediently and watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Where do you want to go?" Emily asked.

"Let's go to Zonkos! We can get sweets for the holidays." Alex said and Emily smiled enthusiastically. She squeezed her money tightly in her hand and they ran through the crowed towards the brightly lit shop. Emily felt a strange exhiliration run through her at the excitement she felt, and the freedom. This was what it must be like to be taken care of? She could scarecly imagine what it would be like to grow up like this, never wanting, things simply given.

They made it to the brightly lit shop and Emily's eyes grew wide. The two children looked through the shop, and Alex showed her all of the crazy and unique things the main Zonkos had to offer that their flagship store in hogsmead didn't. With their pockets stuffed full of sweets and each a bag with a small trinket, they made their way to the leaky cauldron. The light had long faded as it did during winter in London, and the streets were beginning to empty.

"Alex…" Emily said in a worried tone as they walked. He looked down to the younger girl. "Perhaps we should hurry?" She said nervously.

"Don't worry, we've got loads of time." Alex said as they walked. Emily was silent, but she was not worried about the time, but more about the uneasy feeling that was growing on her. The streets were quiet, which seemed odd, even though Emily had little experience to go by. As the snow softly drifted down onto the dimly lit streets Alex took a deep breath and looked around.

"Maybe we should hurry." He said. Both children picked up their pace as they made their way towards the old pub. They finally made it into the warm reception, and a crackling fire lit the room, with oil lamps scattered about. There were enough people there that the pub didn't feel empty, but there was a tense feeling in the air, like everyone knew something wasn't quite right but they didn't want to recognize it. There was the buzz of various conversations here nad there and Emily followed Alex, as it seemed the boy obviously was heading towards their normal meeting spot in the pub.

They passed in front of the bar and in a flurry a man stood, his chair falling back with a crack and he turned sharply on Emily. His movements were simply a flash and there was a look of pure surprise on his face as she stared at the two frozen kids. The man was big, big and thick like a tree trunk would be, and his shaggy graying hair framed a squashed face with beady brown eyes. Those eyes held something of a wild look as he observed the two, and both children were frozen staring at the man.

"Everything okay here, sir?" The barkeep said, sensing the tension that the man had suddenly set off with the encounter. Emily's heart was racing and she knew immediately she didn't like this man. She was barely conscious of grabbing onto Alex's arm, but she could feel a cold fear run down her spine as the man observed her.

"Just… thought I sensed someone." He said, still staring at them. His voice was deep, and he was dressed in heavy robes of someone who spent a good deal of time outside.

"May I help you?" A voice slithered in. Although different, the tone was not lost on Emily and she felt a rush of relief as she spied the unfamiliar, yet familiar brown haired man. He manueverd himself in between the man and the two kids and Emily watched as the large man looked down at the professor.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said in his slow cracked baritone.

"As their Uncle, I do think this is my concern." He spoke, his voice a perfect monotone. The large man was most certainly more braun than brains, because he puffed his chest up eyeing the short man dressed in fairly unattractive brown robes.

"I don't like your tone, who are you to be comin' round here?" The man said. The children watched tensely, and the low hum of conversation in the room had ceased.

"Now listen, I don't want any trouble in here, you both best be on your way." The bar keeper said. The large man, turned on him with an incredulous eye and the bar keep took a step back, looking at the large man.

"We were just on our way, good day." The non-severus said, and he quickly turned ushered the two children a few yards further before producing an old chocolate frog box, thrusting it forward towards the two children who instinctively grabbed onto the box and immediately felt the harsh tug of the portkey.

When they arrived back inside their chambers, Emily watched as the professor immediately downed a lavender potion and his face began to bubble and change and soon emerged the normally dark potions professor, clad in the awful brown robes.

"What happened?" He said in a calm voice to the to of them. Emily felt a chill run down her spine, it was strange seeing the feared potions master appear before her, and it was still true that her feelings about the entire situation were quite mixed.

"I don't know, we just walked past him and he just…" Alex said, throwing his hands out in a frustrated gesture as he sat down heavily on the couch. Emily stood uncomfortably, staring between the two males.

"Does this have to do with the threads?" Emily asked. Alex fell silent and she saw the professor freeze, then slowly look between the two of them.

"I think there is a conversation we need to have with the headmaster." Severus said.


	17. Grey

A/N SORRY it has been ages since I've had a chance to write. I had a million different directions I was going to take this story in, but I finally just had to decide on one. I've also been incredibly busy, but now I've got a bit of time finally. xxx

Emily rewrapped the end of her scarf as she walked through Hogsmead. The students who remained at the castle over the holidays were given a hogsmead day, and although she had been to diagon ally the day before, she still seized the chance to get out of the castle. The new cloak professor Snape had purchased for her was really an amazing bit of magic, for its simplicity that is. It was a fairly light cloak, and it seemed much too light for the cold Scottish weather, but a charm was woven into the fabric to keep the wearer warm. That evening they were to meet with headmaster Dumbledore apparently to discuss what had happened at the leaky cauldron the day before. Emily knew it had something to do with whatever had happened the day with Hermione, with the threads, but Emily's significant lack of experience in the magical world left her wanting in knowledge.

"Excuse me?" Emily looked up to see a sallow faced man with whispy hair behind her. He held out a glove that looked very similar to the ones Hogwarts student wore, but Emily had both her gloves on.

"Thank you but it isn't mine."

"Miss Arden." A sharp voice cracked and Emily turned quickly to see professor Mcgoincal and Professor Snape standing outside of the pub. The professors quickly strode up to her and she looked to see the man had gone.

"come along." Her head of house instructed. Emily glanced up once at professor snape and she observed something of an impassive bored look on his face until he met her glance. It was then that she saw it soften in the slightest and nod to her. It seemed the good professor McGonigal was not privy to the knowledge of their relation. She was ushered along towards the town center where the professors could keep watch of the few students remaining after the holidays. Emily found herself in a bookshop and settled down in a chair near the window and watched. The light snow fell and it was already beginning to darken despite it being early afternoon. She made her way back to the castle nad finally back to the Gryffindore common room. Emily sat in her room and looked over the new clothing and supplies she had. The professor has seen to it that she receive all new items and they were unpacked and organized neatly in a new trunk. The generosity of the man completely astounded her. With her saved money she had purchased a Christmas gift for both Alex and the Professor. She wasn't sure what to get them because she realy didn't know them. She had settled on a book for one. A book of muggle adventure stories for Alex. But then the professor proved to be a much more difficult case, but she decided on a small envelope. Emily was still unsure of whether or not she would be spending Christmas with them. She couldn't help but feel like an intruder in their world.

Emily did not attend dinner that evening, needing time to settle down from the last two days. When she thought of professor snape, she immediately felt a short burst of panic run through her. She tried to imagine the new professor snape she knew, the one she was related to.

Emily laid down for a rest before their meeting with the headmaster letting her thoughts take over.

"Cancelled?" Alex huffed at the note his father had left. His father was always honest with him, and he trusted his father on his every work but the one thing he stone walled him on way anything having to do with strings. In the back of his mind alex had been amazed that his father was going to breach the subject with them, in one way or another is seemed too good to be true, so the vague note cancelling their meeting due to _business_ wasn't the largest of surprises.

Alex flooed up to the empty classroom on the third floor coordior, as was the precaution alex had to take when his father was out, and he made his way down to the library. He had searched a hundred time but he had half a mind to look again on the threads, that there was something he was missing. His robes billowed out as he made a sharp turn at the bottom of the stairs as he arrived at the second floor landing when an icy wave stopped him in his tracks. When alex had been much younger, around five or six he was exploring the castle when he stumbled upon the grey lady, startling the ghost and causing the two to collide. Well, they would have collided had the ghost been a solid being, instead he passed right through her nad felt an icy chill like a bucket of ice water flow over his skin. It was this feeling now that stopped him, but he felt it in his chest, a sharp prick that made him stop and suddenly much more alert to his surroundings.

The cold castle was still and a warm glow from candles lit the hallway. A low thump suddenly registered on his senses and he followed the sound around a corner and saw a slumped form he instantly recognized.

"Emily." He said as he ran up to the small heap on the floor. She was leaning against the wall, resting her head on her arm. "What happened?" He gasped, looking her over and as he did the threads appeared, they were white but there was grey ones as well, grey ones that were much sharper and seemed to be grabbing hold of the white ones.

"Alex… I don't feel very well…madam proomfrey" Was the soft reply.

"The threads, Emily do you see them?" He whispered in a hushed panic. Her complexion was pale and she looked exhausted.

"Him, it's him. The man, his, I think I took his spell…Alex?" She whispered. He looked at her and the warm threads that scattered around them. He saw the aggressive grey threads, and they almost looked dirty, like something that had once been clean was soiled.

Without thinking he pulled his wand from his pocket and he fixated on the grey threads and said the only spell he could think of "Scourgify!" he watched as the purple light from his wand immediately found the grey threads and he watched the light travel the length of them, engulfing the grey threads, he felt the room heat up and Emily squeezed his hand, her eyes squeezed shut and as the light from his spell faded, a dark grey mist fell away nad dissolved with a low his into the stone floor. The grey threads were no more, but the number of white threads coming from Emily were more numerous than he had seen before.

Emily's breathing was stronger and she opened her eyes, dark circles still rimmed them, but she seemed brighter.

"Emily, the threads, they're our magic. We can see people's magic." Alex said. Emily stared at him, her mouth parted and she looked at him, seeing the whisps of light coming from the older boy.

"I took his magic. The death eater's" She said in revelation. Panic rose in her eyes and she squeezed alex's arm. "He's a dark man, I have dark magic in me now!" She gasped, tears rising and falling.

"No, look, it was making you sick, but I… I cleaned it?" He said unsure. Emily looked down at herself and the lick of a thread of dark murky grey was no longer visible. The constriction she felt in her chest was gone and she felt like she had just finished running a marathon. She didn't even realize how tired she had been.

"Let's go to the dungeons." He said, helping the girl up. He helped her stand, and as they walked she stumbled a few times.

"Sorry." Emily murmerd as they walked.

"Get on my back." Alex said. Emily looked up at him, too exhausted to argue and oblidged as the tall boy carried her tiny frame on his back. During the moderate walk to the dungeons alex heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. While the girl was exhausted, the new found knowledge was burning bright in alex's mind. He knew he was right, that was their secret, they could see a wizard's magic, and from the lookd of things, they could control it, at least to some extent. The fear and trepredation his father treated the subject suddenly lay heavy on his chest as implication swirled in his mind.

The portrait in his father's office swung open and he stepped into the brightly lit room. His father look up, a paper spread out before him and a mug of coffee next to it.

"What happened?" He asked in a sharp voice, seeing the limp girl his son was carring.

"She's fine. Asleep. Help me." Alex said. His father strode over to him and lifted the remarkably small girl off him and he carried her down the hall to the guest bedroom. Alex sat at the table and stared blankly at the paper his father was reading. He didn't hear him return, but was suddenly aware of his presence as black fabric came into his line of vision.

"She isn't just sleeping, she's exhausted." His father said in a low voice.

"Dad. We know what the threads are." Alex said quietly. Excitement, fear, and a world of emotions swirled in his mind. He looked up at his father. "It's magic, isn't it? Emily and I can control a wizard's magic?" He said. He watched his father's eyes darken and he had his answer.


End file.
